Hello Strawberry
by GrimmIchiShiro-fan
Summary: Ichigo is in high school and Ukitake-sensei has fallen ill at last minute. Now there's this new teacher along with an interesting student and three men that Ichigo thought were long gone have returned...but for what? GrimmIchi/slight GrimmIchiShiro
1. Chapter 1

**Please be kind and don't hurt me. This my first fic and I don't want anything bad to happen. . .mostly to me. ^ ^;**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo, Tite. If I did own it. . . Gin would've had more screen time. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-*<strong>_

Ichigo woke up with a groan and slammed his palm onto his poor, innocent alarm clock and shut the annoying sound off. "Ugh, not this again . . ." He got out of his twin-sized bed and folded his navy blue sheets and midnight blue comforter back into place and huffed. "It's going to be a long day." He mumbled before straightening his back and smirked when he heard the sound of his back pop. He walked to his closet, careful to mind the pile of dirty clothes in his clothes-basket. He opened the door to his closet and hummed his favorite song "Alone" by AQUA, a famous Japanese band that was on tour and he didn't want to miss their upcoming concert today at 8:00 P.M.

Ichigo pulled out his favorite black and grey striped v-neck, long sleeved shirt and shuffled it over his orange hair. He looked at himself in the mirror to see if the shirt was suitable and went back to his closet to pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and shimmied into them, giving a playful smack to his behind.

He wandered off to his triple set dresser and opened one of the three to pull two studded belts. One being black and silver and the other being pink and green. Walking over to his mirror once again he took his red and blue striped scarf from the top right corner of his sticker covered, thanks to his little sisters, mirror. Looking himself up and down he hummed in satisfaction at his attire.

He looked over to his window and clicked his tounge. _I don't remember unlocking it. _He sighed and looked out, only to see a white snowy pathway. _Guess I forgot to lock it then. _Bending down to stretch he heard a slam against his wall.

"Ichigo! My smart and joyous and only son! You are as cleaver as ever!" came a loud and rather annoying voice that belonged to his father.

"D-dad! Can't you let me get dressed in _p__eace_? Do you want to end up in a wheel chair like last time?" Ichigo exclaimed, putting extra emphasis on the word peace which his father gladly ignored.

"Oh my wonderful son! So naive you are indeed, I can't do that! You know what happened last time I forgot to give you a morning head start for the day, don't you?" Before Ichigo had a time to react to his fathers idiotic antics, his door slammed open and hit his dad straight on in his face.

"Ichi-nii hurry up or you're gonna be late for school." his little sister Karin said in a flat tone before dragging their dad out of his room, said man was weeping something about how his children don't love or appreciate his care. "Shut it Goat-face!" Karin kicked him in the stomach before dropping him and wandering down the stairs to the kitchen where her twin, Yuzu, was making breakfast.

"Ichi-nii! Hurry or the food will get cold!" Yuzu exclaimed excitely while making her brothers favorite breakfast: 5 strips of bacon, 2 fried eggs, 1 hash-brown, and a glass of Sunny-D. As childish as the breakfast may be, Ichigo never minded eating what his little sister makes. Ever since the accident she started taking care of the cooking, cleaning, and washing.

"Coming!" Ichigo yelled from his bedroom door as he jogged down the stairs. He went to the farthest part of the kitchen table, a habit ever since his mom passed away. Yuzu handed him his breakfast he immediantly beamed. "Thanks Yu-chan" he teased, ruffling her hair a bit and causing her to pout.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded on the door and Ichigos father went to answer it. He opened the door excitedly only to grunt in disapproval, almost closing the door as soon as he opened it. The door stopped from closing, a hand snatching out to hold the door in place. "Now, now Isshin you know better than to block out a guest." A man chuckled, causing Ichigos eyes to widen in pure fright.<p>

'_No. . . it's not him. He's still in jail remember?'_

Ichigos thoughts were going haywire as the man came into view. His hair had grown a lot longer than he remembered but still had that single lock of stray hair dangling in his face. The man was wearing a long white doctors coat and had silver trimmed glasses balanced on his nose. Two men were behind him wearing the similar style, one with dark skin and bandages over his eyes, his hair in slim braids going down his back. The other one, not so hated, had a huge face-splitting grin, his eyes closed and his creepiness present.

"My, my. You've got'a wonderful house, sir Kurosaki." the one with the never-ending grin said. His eyes opening slightly once he spotted Ichigo staring. Chuckling softly to himself he closed his eyes once again and walked pass the three to stand in front of the carrot-top. "Starin's rude ya know." He murmured softly to Ichigo, said teen just looked back to his plate and picked at his, now cold, eggs. "Awe, ya don' have'ta ignore me." He said jokingly before ruffling the teens hair.

"Stop it. . .," Ichigo whispered, but the touching continued.

"What was tha'?" the silver-headed man said slyly.

Before anyone could react the carrot-top had the older man on his knees screaming in pain from being kicked in the abdomen. "I said, Gin Ichimaru, for you to stop touching me," Ichigo sheethed through clenched teeth. In a blink of an eye Ichigo had already went to the couch for his back-pack and shoved pass the two offenders, his father mindfully stepping out of his way to avoid being kicked as well.

* * *

><p>On his way to school, Ichigo picked up his friend Uryuu, a scrawny nerd who liked to show off how better he was than others. Even though the two never agreed on anything other than thinking Rengi is annoying. . .and he was. The bell rang just as they stepped on the campus ground and Ichigo groaned while Uryuu was rambling on how he would get a better score than him on the exams. Which was several months later. '<em>Will this guy ever shut up?' <em>He thought to himself as they reached his first class.

Today was supposed to be a 'first impression' kind of day since they were getting a new teacher; the old teacher, Ukitake, fell ill last minute and was given a two weeks notice, so he could get well. Ichigo had no idea who or even how this new teacher would be. While he was trying to paint a picture, based on rumors, of the new teacher the door slammed open; revealing a man with striking teal hair and eyes with what looked like green eye liner. This guy was wearing a loose black button up with the first three undone to show a glimps of his toned chest and fitted black dress pants, along with shiney black shoes.

Everyone sat in awe when the man waltzed in, as if he owned the place. The man set his bag down on the teachers desk and turned to face the class. '_Probably full of drugs.' _Ichigo thought quickly before a DELL laptop was pulled out of the mans bag.

"Good mornin' brats. I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, call me Mr. Jeagerjaques and ya got yerself a detention, I don't like being so formal. . .makes me feel older than I already am. I'll be teaching the Hell out'a ya for Ukitake, got that?" Grimmjow bellowed over the class as if it was a tad bit too noisy. "Now, I'm gonna take roll and if I don't hear anyone then that means they're absent. Okay,. . ."

After several names being called Grimmjow finally called Ichigos name, almost snickering at the hidden and embarressing meaning. "Here," Ichigo called, raising his hand dispite already being looked at by the new teacher.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and shook his head in amusement. '_This is so gonna be fun.' _Grimmjow thought as he planned how to tease the newly nicknamed Strawberry.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sooo...I know it's short, but... how'd you guys like it so far? As I said before this is my first fic and I would like this to at least get some, if not a lot, reviews...<strong>

**P.S. I'm not sure whether to have Ichigo going to Kurakara High School or not...so drop a review and give me a suggestion. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm back :3. And with chapter TWO of **_**'Hello Strawberry'. **_**I hope you guys like this chapter.****^_^;**

**WARNING****: slight flirting between two males and long dialogue from one character about cookie ingrediants. o3o"**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Bleach or its characters. It all belongs to Kubo Tite.**

* * *

><p>"Alright brats, pull out your textbooks, you have two minutes to study fer this test I'm handing out." Grimmjow instructed before stalking towards the orangette. Leaning down he flicked a lock of hair from the carrot-tops head. "This natural kid?" he asked Ichigo.<p>

"Ah-. . .O-of course it is. Why, is yours?" Ichigo questioned, trying not to sound insulted or embarressed.

Grimmjow glanced down with a face-splitting smirk, "Wanna check," he leaned down to Ichigos ear and whispered heatedly, "_Strawberry_." With that he stood back up and watched the heat heading towards Ichigos face, chuckling softly he added, "just kiddin' squirt. Not inta lil' high schoolers."

Ichigo stuttered for a few moments until Grimmjow went on to check on other students to see if they actually understood a single concept of what they're supposed to know. Even going as far as testing them verbally without the use of their notes. Ichigo quickly tried to forget the that the new teacher just 'technically' flirted with him and pulled his notebook out.

After a few seconds of rereading the notes four times he put it away and looked out the window next to him. He quickly spotted a snowy-white figure aproaching and squinted his eyes to get a better view, upon inspection he saw that it was a student, but he never saw this one before. He was wearing a white and gold plaid button up with the buttons left undone and a black fitted shirt underneath, a pair of grey faded out skinny jeans hanging dangerously low -with a few colorful keychains-, showing a patch of his black and red trimmed boxers, he could see something dangling from his wrist, but couldn't identify it. His hair was pure white and spikey, in a similar style as his own hair, his skin was a sickly pale color -which seemed a bit paler than an average albino. His eyes weren't seen, but he could see a smirk on his face.

"Alright magots! Time ta put yer notes and textbooks away, I expect most of ya to know a majority of this test, so don't screw this chance up. Got it? Good. The reason fer this unexpected test is to tell which students need ta sit next ta each other." the teacher bellowed which caused Ichigo to look away from the window and concentrate on the upcoming test. Grimmjow walked by the rows and handed each student a packet which stated at the top, _'Think you know French? Good luck.' _With a sigh, Ichigo skimmed through the packet and scowled harder than he already was, '_Damn. . .this guy is going to kill us with this crap.'_

Three minutes later and Ichigo was stuck on number eighteen that read, '_What is the correct term for 'confidentialité'? A) the state of being secret B) well known C) private D) Both A and C'._ He quickly pondered the root in the word and quietly bounced in joy in his head. '_I know it now!_' He wrote down his answer and went to the next one happily, oblivious to the teachers staring.

After scoring the highest score in his French class, he went to his second period which was coincedently Home Ec 101. When everyone arrived and was finally seated, they were all instructed to try and bake different versions of thin, chewy chocolate chip cookies using different ingrediants. Luckily he got the easiest and read it softly to himself so other students won't copy. "2 1/4 cups all purpose flour, 1 tsp baking soda, 1 tsp salt, 1 cup (2 sticks butter) softened – allow them to sit at room temperature for 30 minutes or cheat & grate it, 3/4 cup granulated sugar, 3/4 cup brown sugar (packed), 1 TBSP vanilla, 2 large eggs, 2 cups semi-sweet chocolate chips. Preheat the oven to 375°F. When making cookies, give the oven a few extra minutes preheating. This lets the sides and top also heat up, not just the air. In a medium sized bowl combine the flour, baking soda, and salt. Stir with a fork or whisk to thoroughly mix. Set aside. With a stand or hand mixer, cream the butter. Then add the brown sugar, white sugar, and vanilla. Add the eggs one at a time. Add the flour mixture and mix on low until just mixed. Be sure to scrape the sides and bottom of the bowl with a spatula. Add the chocolate chips and stir by hand. Drop by rounded tablespoon onto a room temperature, ungreased baking sheet. Use a cookie scoop, it's much faster and less messy for those not gifted with coordination. If you are like me and only have a limited number of baking sheets, cool the sheets between batches with tap water. Don't just pour cold water on the sheet, you'll warp it. Instead, wash it with warm soapy water and then finish cooling it down with a cool, tap water rinse. These cookies spread, leave plenty of room between each one, unless you enjoy conjoined cookies. Be sure the sheet is thoroughly dry and cool before adding the next batch. A warm cookie sheet will cause burned edges. Bake at 375°F for 9 – 11 minutes. Cool on the baking sheet for two minutes and then transfer to a wire rack to cool completely." Grinning proudly he wandered over to his cooking station and got out all the ingrediants, a medium sized bowl, a whisk, and etc..

* * *

><p><em>Hours later...<em>

"Kurosaki, you made all these? Good job, good job indeed!" Ichigos Home Ec teacher, Byakuya Kuchiki, praised. "But...I have to ask, do we get to try them?" The look in his eyes meant that he wasn't going to take no for an answer, so Ichigo nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Kurosaki."

The whole class gathered around his station and picked either one or two cookies from the tray. Ichigo was being patted on the back and roughly got a noogie from Rengi -along with several others- when the door burst open. Everyone flinched, save for Ulquiorra and Byakuya, and looked in the direction of the sound.

'_Isn't that- oh it is! Wait...what is he doing here? Class is about to end.'_

"Heya punks, sorry if I'm late bu' I had ta do a lil' er-...searchin' fer my classes ahea' of time." the albino, Ichigo saw out of the window earlier, spoke. Now that he got a clearer view of the albino he saw that he had spectacular piercing gold eyes, small black acrylic gauge plugs in both of his ears, and the 'thing' near his wrist was a blue and gold LA Lakers cross that was, he thinks, supposed to be a necklace.

Byakuya looked him up and down in distaste before shaking his head and sighing, "It's alright...as long as you made to your right class. This _is_ your correct class right?"

"Ye~s sir! I'm sure o' it, wait a min le' me check..." the albino pulled out a piece of crumpled up paper from his pocket and grinned. "Yup! Correct room indeed. Home Ec 101 correct?"

Byakuya nodded his head and guided the albino towards Ichigo. "What's your name, student?" he asked almost regretting the question.

"Name's Shirosaki Ogichi, I know its a tad strange bu' that's what my ma gave me an' I ain't changin' it. Whether these stuckups like it er not." the albino, now known as Shiro, grunted out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Very well Shirosaki-" Byakuya began, but got caught short by his newest student.

"Shiro."

"Excuse me?" Byakuya asked.

"Ya were going ta say my full name, and I much perfer it as Shiro. Plain and simple."

"Alright then, class be respectful to...Shiro for today and so on. If you disobey then I'll have to sent you to the principles office." at that the whole class risked a glance at Shiro only to receive a threat-filled glare by him and immediantly nodded. "And Shiro...I expect you to be respectful to, not only me, but towards your fellow classmates as well. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," grinning like he just got lucky with the hottest chick in school, he looked at Ichigo and smirked deviously. "Do I get ta sit next ta this carrot-top? I'd be really pleased if I could be '_partners' _with 'im." Byakuya looked at Ichigo as if asking if he approved. Receiving a slow nod he smiled sympathetically and stepped to the side so Shiro could sit in the chair next to Ichigos.

Ichigo glanced at Shiro from the corner of his eye and immediantly wished he didn't because the second he did he saw Shiro licking two of his fingers slowly from the melted chocolate from the cookie he just stole from the cooling batch of cookies.

Shiro caught Ichigos line of vision and thought of something completely lewd. Slowly inserting the two fingers pass his lips, he softly sucked on them before gently deepthroating his fingers; keeping his gaze locked with Ichigos the whole time. He took a glance at Byakuya to make sure he was out of ear shot and softly moaned at the taste of the chocolate. He pulled the fingers out and began lapping them to make sure they were clean, he looked back over to Ichigo and saw that the orangette was blushing a cute shade of crimson. Shiro leaned over and licked Ichigos crimson painted cheek before chuckling softly, "Ain't ya a lil' pervert, _Strawberry. _Be gettin' lewd thoughts while all I'm doin' is lickin' my fingers clean from the chocolate that ended up ther'." At this Ichigos face lit up like a fire.

'_This is going to be the longest senior year. Ever!' _Ichigo thought with a cute pout.

Shiro saw Ichigos pout and smirked gleefully, '_This is going ta be the best senior year ever.' _Shiro thought with a sinister smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hey! What's up? For those wondering, the necklace Shiro has is on my page, links aren't working so well it seems... so yeah.<strong> **Hope you think this is slightly better than the last chapter.**

**Drop a review and I'll drop a chapter here.**

**Love,**

**GrimmIchiShiro-fan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! ;D well here you go kiddies. x) Chapter 3 of **_**'Hello Strawberry'. **_

**o3o; Hope ya enjoy dis. Cause I know I did. xD Lawl :3**

**WARNING:**** Strictly perverted. Mild cursing and masturbation. x3 OOC for some characters.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and characters belong to Kubo Tite. The songs mentioned belong to their rightful singers and masters'.**

_**On to the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>The bell rang for lunch and Ichigo quickly cleaned up his cooking station and gathered his things before running out of there in hopes of getting away from Shiro as fast as he could. Before he reached his destination; however, he was abruptly stopped by something hard and solid...and <em>breathing<em>. Looking up he saw that what he ran into was Grimmjow Jaugerjaques' chest.

'_Oh...shit.'_

"Whoa there, why're ya in such a rush, hm?" the blunette spoke, voice deeper and more sensual than usual.

"I-...I was running...away from someone." Ichigo spoke softly, looking at the ground shyly.

"Runnin'? From who?" Grimmjow questioned, tilting his head slightly to emphasis his curiousity.

Before Ichigo could answer though, an arm was lazily draped over his shoulders. "Hey, Berry! Why were ya runnin' 'way from me? Thought ya could show me 'round campus fer a bit, so I could get used ta my surroundin's." the cool voice, that belonged to non-other than Shiro, spoke. Shiro glanced at how close Ichigo was to the blunette and scowled. "Who's this? Yer boy-toy?" he asked, a bit jealous at the contact.

Said '_boy-toy_' grimanced at the echo that resounded off the walls and glared at Shiro. "For ya information, I'm Ichigo's first period teacher. Not some toy to be played with, and if me and him _were_ like that...what're ya gonna do? Get me fired?" Grimmjow smirked at the thought of him and Ichigo going out, the mere thought of slamming into that tight ass of his over and over until Ichigo screams Grimmjow's name loudly as he came, getting to taste his semen by licking the liquid off his fingers, had him supressing a moan.

"No. I'd probably join ya. If Ichi here can handle two cocks ramming up his ass that is." Shiro's voice broke Grimmjow out of his trance and stared shocked at what was said. Ichigo, on the other hand, just blushed the deepest crimson and tried to hide his embaressment by covering his face with his hands, this caused both Shiro and Grimmjow to look at him in concern before sharing similar wolf-like grins. "Seems Ichi likes the idea, isn't tha' correct?"

"I think he does," Grimmjow agreed silently and leaned down to nip at Ichigo's reddened ear, "Hey Ichi...do you think ya could give me and him yer address?" the blunette whispered into Ichigo's ear and groaned softly to give him a hint at what he really meant.

"Why-.." Ichigo thought for a moment before realization hit him, "Ah! N-no! I-...I don't think-...I'm not-...I'm not ready for th-that, especially with two people that I've just met." the blush on his face told the other two otherwise and they smirked at each other before coming into a silent agreement.

"Fine, hav' it yer way," Shiro began.

"We'll have to persuade ya then." Grimmjow finished, planting a light kiss on Ichigo's cheek before wandering to the teacher lounge.

Just as he was out of sight, Shiro leaned in and nipped Ichigo's bottom lip before swipping his tounge across his upper lip. "See ya later..._Berry_," and with that he strutted towards the Cafeteria, smirk practically glued to his face.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo got home from school he looked around the house for any signs of his dad and sisters. Once he noted that it was empty, going up the stairs taking two at a time, he closed his door and locked it when he arrived to his room. Sliding down his bedroom door, he gently ran a hand over his crotch where a slight bulge was formed. After the incident with Grimmjow and Shiro he tried his best not to get a hard on and succeeded until those thoughts came rushing back to the front of his mind on his walk home. He got up slowly from his spot and walked quickly to the bathroom to relieve his current needs...and to get changed for the concert.<p>

Turning the shower on, Ichigo quickly worked himself out of his clothes and stepped under the steaming spray and brought the conditioner bottle closer just in case it was needed. He quickly grabbed his bar of soap and stepped out of the spraying water to lather his toned body with the smooth bar. Placing the bar back into its rightful place he rubbed the spots he didn't want to put the bar to get close to. Just when he was about to wash himself off the nagging feeling in his abdomen started to grow to a painful degree. He took a glance at his neglected cock and began to pump it slowly, relishing in the feeling of friction it provided. Before he knew it he was masturbating to the incident that occured earlier between him and those two sexual beasts.

"Nnh...Ah-hah...Nng...Gri-...Ah! Grimm~ Shi- Shiro...Nnh- ah~. M-more~. Nyah-ha~..." Quickening his pace, Ichigo ompted to use his other hand -now lathered in a good amount of conditioner- and slid his middle finger towards his anticipating entrance. He gently slipped the finger in and bit his lip from moaning out too loud, keeping the pace of his movements on his cock, he slowly slid the finger in and out before gradually adding his ring finger. The feeling that his cock and his ass were receiving put him on edge and he tightened his grip on his cock to keep himself from cumming too soon. Somewhere in the back of his bliss induced mind he heard the sound of a door opening and shutting before voices were being sounded. "Nnh...d-damnit..Ahh...F-fuck..g-gotta cum...s-soon. Nnghh...ah yeah...th-that's it..Mmn...Grimm...Shiro...ah- fuck..." He pumped his cock faster and thrust his fingers deeper and harder, putting him near his release.

"Ichi-nii! We're home are you in there? I'm going to work on dinner so hurry up," the sound of Yuzu's voice could be heard in his ears and he cursed softly and panted at the speed both ends were receiving.

"C-coming!" he called out, feeling his semen on his hand and lower abdomen he sighed in relief. Rinsing himself off one more time he climbed out of the shower and dried off. He went out of the bathroom and went to his closet to look for a new set of clothes, thinking it over in his head he decided to wear his new outfit he picked out from the Fashion Market which consisted of: a black leather visual kei jacket with mismatching arm warmers, one black and hot pink and the other blue with white, tight black boxer briefs, black skinny jeans with light grey suspenders hanging loosely, some wristbands that were rainbow, black and white, and some striped with polka-dots. Underneathe his leather jacket he wore a red and light green striped tank. He pulled on his black leather boots from the bottom of his closet and smirked before putting them on. They had two chains attached to the front with four buckles on the sides, there were matching silver flames flowing from the bottom of the soles to reach half way up the boots to give the effect that he was walking in a snowy Hell.

The door opened slowly when he was fixing his hair back into its usual spikes and Karin's head popped in, "Ichi-nii, Yuzu says that dinner is ready," she paused looking him up and down before giggling softly. "Wow, you're getting dressed like _that_ just for a concert?"

"It's not just a concert...there's other bands that might possibly be there so I want to be prepared just in case. I think one band has that guy you like...Shinji I think it was?"

"Ah- No way! Really? Take me with you please! I wanna get his autograph," Karin tried her hardest at giving the most innocent and cute pout, "Please?" she added before smiling happily. "I'll, uhm..., I'll take care of the dishes for you!"

Ichigo sighed slightly and looked back at the mirror and frowned, _'Something's missing,' _he thought and made a silent 'ah-ha!' before rumaging around his drawers for the light black eyeshadow. He looked into the mirror and dabbed the eyeshadow under and over his eyes, smiling in anticipation. Looking over toward his sister he tried to make a deal, "You can't come, but...what if I get Shinji's autograph and a photo of him for you? Will you be satisfied with that?"

"Yes! I always wanted an autograph from him. Thanks so much Ichi-nii," she ran towards him and gave him a hug and nuzzled his chest lightly. "You're the best big brother ever!"

"Karin! Ichi-nii! Dinner's ready!" Yuzu called from the stairs and when she saw them head towards the stairs she happily bounced back to the kitchen. "I made your favorite dinner, Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo looked at the food set on the table and his mouth instantly began watering. On the table there were four plates with nicely roasted steaks, four bowls of rice with soy sauce at each plate, and a square plate held four dangos -each with different flavours to satisfy their indivisual needs.

"Hey, Yuzu...uhm where's Da-" before Ichigo could finish his sentence he was tackled by someone he couldn't see, but got out of their grip quickly to elbow them in the face, knee them in the gut, and kick their shin. When Ichigo was finished defending himself, he saw that it was Isshin who attempted to ambush him. "Dad! What the Hell were you thinking?"

"ICHIGO! My son! You have made your daddy proud once more! Soon you won't need that pepper spra-Aghh!" Isshin looked up at the person who kicked the side of his already wounded face and saw Karin, psuedo tears welled up in his eyes and he ran towards the giant poster of his deceased wife. "Masaki! Our children don't appreciate my love and care! Oh Masaki! Why-"

"Hey Goat-face! Sit down and eat the dinner Yuzu worked hard on!" Karin shouted to Isshin to get his attention and he obediantly listened.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by rather peacefully, except for the moments when Isshin would bring up something that either embaressed Ichigo, Karin, or both of them at the same time. A couple threats and kicks towards Isshin later, Ichigo looked at the clock and saw that it was already 7:30 P.M.<p>

"I'm going to go to the concert now," he leaned down and kissed his little sisters on their foreheads and held his fist up, blocking their dads attempt at a good-bye hug. "Be good you two okay? And Karin...make sure Dad doesn't do anything more stupid than he already does." With that final statement he left the house and started walking in the direction the concert was being held at.

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, thoughtful to bring it with him in case their dad really _does_ do something completely idiotic, and texted Hisagi Shuhei from Hyōgo High School Academy. Hyōgo High, unlike Azabu High, was a school for the most talented and most gifted students that would score a GPA of 4.0 and above. He was actually surprised when he couldn't make it to that school because the last time he checked, he had a GPA of 4.38.

'_Hey, Shu...when are you going to pick me up?'_

A few seconds later his phone lit up and he glanced at it. _'Silly, I'm pulling up near you...turn around and you'll see.'_

Just as promised Shuhei pulled up and unlocked his car so Ichigo could get in. Ichigo got in and Shuhei immediantly drove to the concert, completely oblivious to the silver and blue cars following them.

* * *

><p>They reached the concert and the first thing they saw were <em>tons<em> of neon flashing lights. Ichigo thought it was just to attract attention, but when he got closer he could see that the bands were setting up certain things that they might need and was getting the crowd pumped. Either by strip teasing or having a dance off. He quickly joined the crowd, scurrying up to the front, completely forgetting about Shuhei, and bounced in excitement.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! Whores and sluts! Are all of ya ready for the most orgasmic, most outrageous, and most _fabulous~_ concert of your life!" _one band member shouted and grinned when he received sounds of 'yes' and chants of the bands they awaited for. _"Oh-ho-okay! Don't burst my eardrums too soon! Now the first band that will make all you girls wet and all you horn-dogs hard is 'The Cock Suckers' with their newest member and lead singer, Cirucci Sanderwicci!"_

"Hey bitches! Yes, we made an odd name, but we like it...because it's true, we _love_ to suck cock. Not only are cocks big and offer immence pleasure, the juices it squirts out can be swallowed~," the only female singer of the band husked into the mic and smirked when a majority of the audience started whistling and howling.

One audience member screamed, "Strip!," and Ichigo caught a glimps of familiarity in the tone before the whole place went dark.

Almost immediantly after the neon lights turned off, three white lights casted upon the singer, making her black and glittered attire sparkle. _'Oh great, the female version of Edward Cullen is on stage.' _Ichigo thought with amusement.

Slowly the singer brought the mic to her blue lips and sang lowly.

**You're falling for a Douche Bag, Douche Ba-ag.**

**You're falling for a Douche Bag, Douche Ba-ag.**

Almost out of no where all these beats and sounds started ringing throughout the place. The neon lights came back on and flashed with the beat of the bass and drums.

**D-bag, dee bop bop, D-bag, dee bop bop.**

**D-bag, dee bop bop, D-bag, douche bag.**

Everyone started jumping around and screaming, some throwing their clothing onto the stage, only to have it kicked back by Cirucci.

**He takes longer than you to get ready.**

**He shaves his legs, but swears that he's not gay.**

**He lotions up other girls at the beach.**

**Romantic night for him is Chucky-Cheese.**

Ichigo had a hard time holding in his laughter, this chick was singing a fucking hilarious song.

**Oh whoa-ah oh oh oh, oh whoa-ah oh oh oh.**

**He let you down, let you down, down. (down, down)**

**Oh whoa-ah oh oh oh, Oh whoa-ah oh oh oh.**

**Tell you to lose some pounds, lose some pow-pounds. (pow-pounds)**

**He always makes you cry, so girl don't be surprised, 'cause you're falling for a douche bag, baby.**

**You're hoping that he will change, but he'll just stay the same, 'cause you're falling for a douche bag, baby.**

**You're falling for a Douche Ba-ag, Douche Ba-ag.**

**You're falling for a Douche Ba-ag, Douche Ba-ag.**

Ichigo quickly found himself singing along to this song and grinned happily when the singer shouted out a short 'Yeah'. He wasn't being hounded by those goons he saw at his house earlier and he thought that he might as well enjoy what he came for before those gorgeous thoughts got jinxed.

**He's an excuse for a man, who gets his tan from a can, F-word tattooed on his hand, 'cause he's so cool. (Dude, I'm so cool.)**

**He makes you massage his feet, his dog sits in the front seat. **

**His farts will never be discrete, and he'll always be a tool.**

**I-I-I wanna love you.**

**You know that I would do anything for you.**

**I-I-I wanna help you.**

**But you just keep letting him hurt you. (He'll hurt you!)**

Cirucci went back to the chorus and gripped the mic again and the lights went dim once again, but started flashing when the lines 'D-bag, dee bop bop..' were being repeated. When the song ended, the crowd was going wild, shirts flinging wildly, jewelery was being thrown, in other words, it was complete _madness. _Ichigo almost thought that he was the most sane person, but decided against it.

"I hope you guys liked that song, it was dedicated to a girlfriend of mine a while back, I hope she's here to get the message and dump her douche of a boyfriend!" Cirucci shouted and smiled when said friend ran up on stage and glomped her.

* * *

><p><em><span>9:40 P.M.<span>_

A few bands later, including Aqua with their song _Niji _and five good looking females -Neliel, Halibel, Sunsun, Mila Rose, and Apache- singing and dancing to Lady Marmalade, the band with Karin's favorite singer, Shinji, came on stage, sporting a yellow leather jacket, black jeans, white sneakers, a white button up with a tie, and a silver cap. The drummer, Mashiro, had green hair, doe-like eyes, a white one-piece, a purple necktie, and black gloves. The bass players stood to the side and stared blankly at the crowd, as if not wanting to really be there at the moment. One had silver short hair, who's name was Kensei, a giant '69' tattoo on his chest -maybe that's where Shuhei got the idea for getting the same numbers on his face-, a black denim vest, white camo pants, and black biker boots. The other one, known as Lisa, had black hair put into a ponytail and wore a white, blue, and pink school-girl outfit, that looked a bit too short on her, black knee high socks, brown buckle shoes, and red trimmed glasses. On the back of the stage where a screen was had the band name, _The Vizards._

"How are ya! Hope you all liked the performances so far, but hey...save the best for last, neh?" Shinji yelled into the mic and grinned his usual piano-like smile. Ichigo always wondered how he could smile like that without looking completely insane. The audience, however; just screamed in unison and raised their hands to point at Shinji which he returned with the 'sign language' of putting two spread fingers near his lips and pretending to lick something. "Alright! We're going to play our famous song _The Bird and the Worm. _Does that sound good? Of course it does, you guys would go practically insane just to sing it with us on stage!"

* * *

><p>The two that followed Ichigo and Shuhei to the concert were ever-so-slowly making their way towards the orangette and stopped when they bumped into each other. "Oi, watch it bitc-..Oh! I didn't realize ya were comin', Shiro. What brings ya here, eh?"<p>

Shiro looked at the man and noticed immediantly who the sex god was, "Hey ther' Grimm, I was jus' 'bout ta go ta Ichi and ask if the berry wanted ta go ta my house ta get 'is cherry popped." Shiro looked up and almost smirked when Grimmjow's face lit up at the mention of Ichigo.

"His cherry popped? That...just sounds stupid ya know that right? And speaking of berries, Ichigo is over there shaking that tight ass to the low beats...wanna go and 'join' him in an 'innocent' dance?" Grimmjow asked with that face-splitting grin, his pearly white teeth shining brightly.

"Huh, dancin' 'innocently' with Ichi...doesn't seem possible ta me, but I guess we can go and coax 'im ta allow us entrance ta 'is personal bubble." Grimmjow seemed to like the idea and grabbed Shiro's forearm and hauled him towards the orangette.

* * *

><p><em>The Vizards<em> were strumming their guitars slowly and Shinji grabbed the mic as the neon lights all turned blue and pink, the blue casting down on the male members and the pink to the females. Shinji's voice echoed through the mic when he started singing, the words flowing beautifully pass his lips.

**He wears his heart safety pinned to his back-pack; his back-pack is all that he knows.**

**Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple the heart and devour its soul.**

Almost immediantly the low strum of notes turned into blaring ones, Shinji screaming in the mic and closing his eyes to feel the emotion of the song.

**All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath half to death!**

**Terrified of what's inside to save his life, **

**HE CRAWLS LIKE A WORM FROM A BIRD! (All alone.)**

**Crawls like a worm from a bird.**

The steady beats of the momentary calmness are quickly changed by the rabid bangs against the drums, the fingers of the bass players strumming the strings quickly like pros. Ichigo is so tranced by the sight he doesn't feel the presence of two people he hoped not to see too soon. Without Ichigo's knowledge both Shiro and Grimmjow lean towards his ears and whispered low and huskily along with the song.

_**Out of his mind, the weight pushes him whispering must of been out of his mind.**_

_**Mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head.**_

_**Maybe out of his mind. Out of his mind...**_

_**All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath half to death.~**_

_**Terrified of what's inside to- save his life, **_

_**He crawls like worm, crawls like a worm from a bird.~ **_

_**(All alone)**_

_**Crawls like a worm from a bird...**_

_**(All alone)**_

_**He crawls like a worm from the bird.~**_

When the two started singing in Ichigo's ears his face began glowing a bright crimson. _'What are these two doing here..?' _He turned around to face the two and sputtered at what he saw; Grimmjow wore a tight black wife-beater, black smooth slacks, his hair messed up, his eyes even brighter and more sinister by the flashing lights and his sharp canines making Ichigo shiver in excitement. Shiro was wearing a black silk tank with four vertical cuts, showing the white smooth tank that was underneath, black skinny jeans, that were like a second skin, had silver studs going straights down the outer sides of his legs, the bottoms of the jeans; though, spanned out and almost covered the heeled shoes he was wearing. He was wearing two necklaces, his Lakers one and one that looked much like a locket, which made the orangette want to ask what was in there, but he couldn't, his thoughts a bit too 'busy' at the moment with rather lewd thoughts.

A rather harsh lick to his ear brought him back to the real world and he glared harshly at the two. "Don't do that.." he told the two, but was gladly ignored when both of them pulled him close and continued to sing along with the song.

_**All he knows, if he can't relieve it, it grows.**_

_**And so it goes, he crawls like a worm, crawls like a worm from a bird.~**_

_**Out of his mind, the weight pushes him whispering, must of been out of his mind.~**_

When Ichigo heard the two of them singing in unison against his eardrums he nearly melted, _'Their voices are...mmn~ I can't..hold it much longer if this continues...' _He tried pushing away but the two's hold on him was like iron. Since he had no other choice he relented and leaned against the two, letting their voices coax him back into the dream-like trance he was in before.

_**All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath half to death.**_

_**Terrified of what's inside to save his life, he crawls like a worm from a bird.~**_

_**All a-lone, he's holding his breath half to death.**_

_**(Holding his breath half to death.)**_

_**Ter-ri-fied!~ To save his life, he crawls like a worm from a bird.~**_

_**(Crawls like a worm!)**_

_**Crawls like a worm from a bird. (All a-lone)**_

_**Crawls like a worm from a bird. (All a-lone)**_

_**Crawls like a worm from a bird. (All a-lone)**_

_**Crawls like a worm, crawls like a worm,**_

_**Crawls like a worm from a bird...~**_

As Shinji's voice faded and band left to go backstage, Shiro and Grimmjow's voices echoed throughout his mind and he looked towards the floor to hide his aroused emotions. Ichigo was forced to look away from the ground as Grimmjow tilted his chin up with two of his fingers. The glazed look in Ichigo's eyes made both Grimmjow's and Shiro's pants tighter and they debated whether to fuck Ichigo senseless or to take him home to rest.

Before they could discuss it with the orangette; however, they were forced to Ichigo's face and receive tender kisses on their cheeks, forehead, and finally, lips. The shock didn't last long as their eyes went hooded and they groaned at small sample of what Ichigo's tongue had to offer. Ichigo pulled away slowly to look at them and bit his lip, what was he going to do with two indivisually hot guys that were going crazy with lust?

"I- I didn't mean to..do that it's just that I-"

"Shut it," both Grimmjow and Shiro replied in unison and went back to either trailing kisses down his neck, or trying to coax his lips open for their tongues. All Ichigo could manage to comprehend was,

'_Fuck...I need to cum...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeyy ;) How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Need more smut? Well don't worry there will be in the next chapter...or will there?<strong>

**Leave enough reviews and I'll see if I still want to continue this... OH! One more thing.. the pic of what the stage/concert looked like is also on my page soooo yeah! o-o._...:D PAASTAAAA!~ Yeah..I'll just...I'll go now ^^"_**

**~GrimmIchiShiro-fan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! The forth chapter already xD Lawl. And don't worry Karin will still receive her autograph...somehow. And thanks to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo and darkhuntressxir for being the two people that reviewed all the chapters! And thanks to my little new reviewer, TigerTearz, I will treat you as a princess...cuz even though you didn't review chapter 1 and 2, I know that you read all of them...which makes me so happy that my first fanfic has caught your interest. :D Okay enough of my blabbering. x3**

**WARNING!: Blowjobs and fingering maybe tongue fucking?...Cussing and whatever...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and characters do not belong to me! They belong ta Kubo Tite!**

_**Onto the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(RECAP)<strong>

_"I- I didn't mean to..do that it's just that I-"_

_"Shut it," both Grimmjow and Shiro replied in unison and went back to either trailing kisses down his neck, or trying to coax his lips open for their tongues. All Ichigo could manage to comprehend was,_

_'Fuck...I need to cum...'_

* * *

><p>Ichigo was so lost in his thoughts and the pleasure, he didn't notice being dragged away from the crowd. Shiro and Grimmjow made sure to keep Ichigo in his pleasure-induced state, so they could take him to the private area that couples would 'make love' at. Making sure that Ichigo wouldn't trip, they led him up some steps and opened a black, shiney door with the wordings of <em>Love Chamber<em> over a blurry triangular window.

When Ichigo was slowly being set on a soft bed, with black and red satan sheets and pillows, thoughts of his virginity being stolen by two people popped up in his mind and he clenched onto the forearms of his captors and pleaded in a soft tone, "N-no! I...I don't want you two to...f-fuck me just yet...I'm still not ready for that no matter how you look at it..."

Grimmjow and Shiro frowned at that, but leaned down to deliver sweet calming kisses and licks before pulling back with caring smiles. Shiro kissed Ichigo's lips softly and caressed his cheek, "Ichi...I understand if ya don't want ta give yer cherry away. But yer da one who turned us on... ya know yer gunna hav' ta pay somehow."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow to see if he agreed to what Shiro just said and shyly looked down when he received a nod. "O-okay, b-but don't put your...near that okay? No matter what my body does...just restrain yourselves. I want to trust you two and going against your words won't help."

The two captors looked at Ichigo in astonishment. Did Ichigo really want to trust them? That thought just deemed impossible for the two. Slowly Grimmjow made his way on the bed and pulled Ichigo towards his chest, leaving enough room for Shiro to climb behind the orangette. The blunette leaned forward and licked Ichigo's earlobe and hummed when he received a moan of surprise.

Shiro reached up from behind and pulled Ichigo flat against his, now, bare chest -having to yank his tops off when Grimmjow told him that it'll feel better- and wrapped his arms around the orangette to take the material covering his chest off. Grimmjow took note of this and helped by holding Ichigo's arms up, so the tank could be pulled over his head.

A cool air alarmed Ichigo and he pulled Grimmjow down and told him to keep him warm. _'Heh, he's just like a lost baby kitten.' _Grimmjow thought and nuzzled into the orangette's neck. Ever-so-slowly Grimmjow's hands strayed south and began groping the growing bulge which made Ichigo moan cutely. "Yer hard for us huh, _Ichigo. _Ya want me ta suck ya...or do ya want me ta stroke ya? Whichever one I'm okay with it."

Ichigo blushed when his name was husked into his ear and bit his lip at the thought of Grimmjow's lips around his cock. "Mmn~ I..I don't know...do whatever you wa-AH!-ant. Just...don't stop what you're doing. Nnhg~ It feels so g-good~..."

It took all Grimmjow had to not yank Ichigo's pants off and fuck him then and there. Instead he settled for a little teasing. "Well...do whatever I want? Then...Shiro lean up will ya? Just for a sec...good boy."

When Shiro leaned up, he was surprised to receive a kiss from Grimmjow, not only that, but it was a _French _kiss! Shiro tried his best not to give into temptation but clearly failed. Opening his mouth wider for Grimmjow's tongue, he tried battling his tongue for dominance. Grimmjow sensed this and smirked into the kiss, deepening it and just savoring the surprisingly splended taste Shiro had to offer before breaking off the kiss when air was needed.

Ichigo was watching the two the whole time and moaned softly when he saw Grimmjow's tongue slip into Shiro's mouth. He closed his eyes; however, when the groping to his crotch stopped only to have the button and zipper undone. He grabbed onto Grimmjow's arm and bit it softly to keep his moans at bay. That seemed to sadden the blunette and he gripped tightly onto the orangette's organ, giving it quick pumps causing Ichigo to slacken his jaw and moan blissfully at the feel of Grimmjow's palm ghosting over the reddened tip.

Shiro was left panting from the kiss and began pinching and tweeking Ichigo's nipples. He bit into Ichigo's neck and sucked to leave a beautiful hickey. _'Mine...' _he thought and licked Ichigo's ear, nipping it slightly and received a lovely sensation to his own crotch. Looking down he realized that Ichigo began rubbing his sweet ass against him, but looking at what Grimmjow was doing made him supress a shiver. Grimmjow's hand was moving at different speeds, slow, fast, medium, fast, and slow again. Thumb going over the tip, making it leak even more pre-cum, and gentle twists at the base. _'Is that how he's strokes himself? Damn...' _Shiro thought and began thrusting lightly against Ichigo's ass which made the orangette raise his hands to cover his face from the all too overwhelming pleasure.

"Now, now Ichigo...don't cover yer cute face from the big bad wolves...that just makes 'em want ya even more." Grimmjow husked and smirked when Ichigo slowly put his hands to the sides of his head to be held by Shiro.

Shiro looked up at Grimmjow and pulled him down for another kiss. Tongues thrashing against another once more, the battle for dominance was still on and the kiss grew deeper and more sensual. Slowly Shiro pulled away and whispered against Grimmjow's lips. "Hey...let me suck 'im yeah? I wanna know what 'is reaction will be like..."

Grimmjow thought about it and leaned back on his knees to pull Ichigo to him again and let Shiro out of his tight space. He layed Ichigo back down and began kissing his soft plump lips, nipping softly so the lips could part for his tongue. Without Ichigo realizing it, the perfect pumps to his cock was replaced by something else, something hot and wet.

When Shiro was free from his confines, he scooted Grimmjow's knees out of the way and licked the tip of Ichigo's cock. He slowly lowered a bit more and began sucking softly on it and just when he was about to receive a sweet wanton moan, Grimmjow began kissing Ichigo's lips, muffling the cute moans that were coming from the orangette.

Getting irritated at not getting to hear Ichigo's voice, he let his cock go with a slick pop. This caused Ichigo to get confused on why the hot sensation stopped and he released Grimmjow's lips to look down. Shiro looked up amused and chuckled, "I'm not gon'a continue unless ya le' me hear yer voice." At that Ichigo stared wide-eyed and hissed quietly when the tip to his cock was being teased by Shiro's nail. "Come now, tha' ain't gon'a save ya, ya got'a want it, scream my name when ya cum...if ya get ta cum that is." With that he ghosted his mouth over the tip and smirked when Ichigo bucked towards the warm cavern. Chuckling softly, Shiro leaned up and whispered hotly into Ichigo's ear, "Beg."

'_Beg? BEG? He wants me to beg? Why would he-,' _before Ichigo could finish his thought, the tip of his cock was once again receiving the harsh action from Shiro's nail. Swallowing up all of his pride Ichigo looked to the side that Grimmjow nor Shiro were at and mumbled softly.

Grimmjow chuckled at the little game Shiro was playing with Ichigo and decided to join in. "Come on Berry...ya got ta say it louder than that...If ya really want Shiro's mouth that is." Ichigo looked at Grimmjow when he spoke and was torn between wanting Grimmjow's lips or Shiro's.

"I...I want..both of your mouths on my cock..." Upon seeing their shocked faces, Ichigo repeated himself, "I want both of your mouths on my cock, Grimmjow can have the left side and Shiro can have the right side...that way you guys don't have to fight over it." He looked shyly at the wall when he finished, a deep blush covering his cheeks and ghosting on his ears.

"Both...of us?" Grimmjow and Shiro asked in unison and smirked when they received a shy nod.

"Mm..Ichi...ya sure ya want tha'? If ya cum too soon yer gon'a be punished," Shiro hummed and chuckled when Grimmjow elbowed him. "Wha'? It's the right thing ta do when yer Uke doesn't obey."

Grimmjow just shook his head in amusement and leaned down to purposely lick Shiro's side of Ichigo's cock. "Whatever ya say Shiro.."

Shiro saw him lick his side and growled, "Oi, keep that tongue o' yers 'way from my side." With that he too leaned down, but stayed on his side and licked slowly from base to tip, occasionally licking Grimmjow's tongue by accident. No matter how bad he wanted to just suck Ichigo, he had to restrain himself. Listening to Ichigo would be the best thing to do in order to gain his trust. Getting a wicked thought he whispered it to Grimmjow and smirked when he got permission. He grabbed onto Ichigo's hips and flipped him around, making sure that he was perfectly on his hands and knees.

"Ah! I told I wasn't read- Nnhm...what- ah-hn~" Ichigo tried to comprehend what was going on when a wet slippery..._something_ slipped into him. He tried looking behind himself but was forced not to. Grimmjow moved away from his spot and went to sit in front of the bending orangette. "Ahn~ Grimm~ What- what is he d-doing?" After saying that, the slippery object went in further and he had to lay his head on Grimmjow's lap to keep from doubling over.

"He's certainly not tongue fuckin' ya if that's what yer thinkin'." Little did Grimmjow know, Ichigo could hardly think at the moment from the immense pleasure. When Ichigo heard Grimmjow speak sarcastically, he bit his lip and nuzzled deeper into Grimmjow's lap, almost touching his crotch in the process. "Mmn Ichigo, ya wanna suck me already, hm?" Almost immediantly after speaking his zipper and button were being undone by the orangette and all he could do was smirk and stroke Ichigo's soft orange spikes.

While Ichigo was fumbling with the blasted confines of Grimmjow's pants, he was receiving harsh jolts of pleasure shooting up his spine by Shiro's tongue. Trembling softly he nuzzled Grimmjow's cock and gently licked the tip, going up and down slowly, ghosting his tongue over Grimmjow's sack and finally slipping the head pass his lips. Looking up Ichigo saw Grimmjow's smirk and closed eyes, but slowly that smirk turned into a open gap releasing silent pants. Ichigo breathed deeply and quickly shoved Grimmjow's cock to the back of his throat.

"Ah fuck Ichigo...That mouth of yers makes me wanna fuck the virgin right outta it. Shit...mmnh-hah.~" Grimmjow was left a pile of goo at the pleasure he was getting from Ichigo's hot cavern. Slowly he opened his eyes just in time to see Shiro slip his tongue out of Ichigo's virgin hole, only to be replaced by Shiro's middle finger. Grimmjow had to clench his teeth tightly and restrain himself from gripping Ichigo's orange locks too tightly from the tightness that suddenly came. Looking down he saw that Ichigo's face was contorted in pain and he pulled his cock out of his mouth so he could breathe. He looked over to Shiro and glared, "Yer not supposed ta hurt him," he sheethed only to be dismissed when Shiro licked up Ichigo's spine.

"I'm not tryin' ta hurt 'im. Don't ya remember when ya were first penetraded without the proper lubricant?" Shiro asked and stared shocked when Grimmjow shook his head.

"No, I would not remember 'cause I've never been topped. Plus why are ya fingerin' him anyway?" Grimmjow looked at Shiro in confusion and almost choked on the sudden moan that seemed to make its way up. He looked down and smiled, completely forgetting about Shiro and gently stroked Ichigo's hair once again. "Ichi...ya don't have ta suck me off if yer in pain by this idiot. I only want ta receive pleasure when yer receivin' pleasure." Ichigo seemed to like the comment because quickly he relaxed his backside and inserted Grimmjow's cock back into his mouth.

Shiro scoffed silently when Grimmjow refered him to an idiot, but quickly pushed the thought aside when Ichigo relaxed. He leaned forward and nibbled on the back of Ichigo's neck, inserting his index finger along his middle finger. "Ichi..ya like it? I'm tryin' my hardest not ta jus' slam my cock in ya, ya know. Fuck it's tight," Shiro whispered in Ichigo's ear and nipped it when he finished. "Hey Ichi...what if we take ya ta my place after this yeah? I 'ave a lot of toys we could use on ya if ya wan'."

Ichigo blushed a deep crimson and closed his eyes to try and focus on sucking Grimmjow's cock. Grimmjow noticed and chuckled through his silent pants, "I don't think he wants ta leave just yet...what if he came fer an autograph? We don't want ta crush the reason he came here do we?"

At the mention of an autograph Ichigo let Grimmjow's cock go with a pop and looked at the time. _'Shit! It's already this late?' _Shyly he looked at Grimmjow and whispered in his ear. Grimmjow opened his eyes widely and checked to see if Ichigo was serious, seeing no sign of lies in his eyes he sighed and kissed Ichigo's red plump lips softly.

"Alright, but...only because it's for yer lil' sister okay? I'll be right back and when I do, Shiro, I don't want ta see ya rammin' in him got that?" After that he left to find where the autograph signings were being held. Seeing Shinji he jogged over and picked up a signed photo of the singer and paid for it. Thinking about it shortly he bought a small shirt with a picture of _The Vizards_ plastered on it and asked Shinji to sign that as well.

* * *

><p>When Grimmjow came back he set the items on a lone chair and turned, only to be suprised at what he saw. Ichigo and Shiro were in the '69' position sucking each others cocks. Chuckling softly he walked to the bed and poked Shiro in the ass, a silent sign for him to move, but when Shiro refused to budge he smirked wickedly and spread Shiro's ass cheeks. Leaning down he slowly licked up Shiro's pink hole and pushed his tongue in. He felt Shiro tense around his tongue and smirked, thrusting it in deeper and purring at the tightness. <em>'Heh, he's a virgin in the ass too, hm? That's cute.'<em>

Shiro's eyes opened wide when he felt something enter his ass and he tried not to bite down on Ichigo's cock. Pulling away from it he looked over his shoulder and purred at the blue hair moving back and forth. He bit his lip softly and closed his eyes to try and change what felt like pain to pleasure. Quickly he leaned back down to suck Ichigo's cock again when he felt sharp familiar nails push him further into Ichigo's mouth.

All three of them were so lost in the lust to notice the door flinging open and a gasp of shock resounding off the walls. Standing at the entrance of the building stood Shuhei, eyes as wide as saucer plates. Coughing loudly he looked away from the scene only to have a pillow thrown at him by the blunette and a shard of glass by the albino.

Both of them got irritated when whoever it was interrupted them and threw things at him in a 'silent' sign for him to leave and forget what he saw. Before could throw something else at the man's face, Ichigo slipped away from his spot and stared at Shuhei in shock.

"Uh-uhm Shu uhh...I didn't think you would find me...uhm what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked nervously and was pulled back protectively against Grimmjow's chest.

Before Shuhei could answer Shiro interrupted and asked, "Who's this Ichi? Not yer boyfriend I hope..." Shiro and Grimmjow were glaring at the intruder so intently they hardly heard what Ichigo said. "Wha' Ichi?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo sighed and looked at the two dominant males, "Grimm, Shiro, this is Hisagi Shuhei...he goes to a different high school. Don't worry, me and him will never date...no offence Shu but you're too soft to date."

Grimmjow and Shiro looked at Shuhei quizically and sighed in relief when the ladder nodded. Shuhei sighed and looked at Ichigo, completely unfazed at his state of undress, "Hey uhm...the reason I came to where these two took you is because your little sister, Karin, texted me. Something about you getting an autograph yet?"

"Uhm...yeah I have it uhh...right Grimm? You got it right?" Ichigo answered and turned to Grimmjow.

"Yeah I got it...and I'm glad that I didn't see Shiro ramming in ya. Wouldn't yer virginity taken by a monster huh?" Grimmjow teased and got a soft punch in return. "I was just kiddin' sheesh...no need to get butt-hurt," Shiro was hearing the one-sided conversation and couldn't help but cackle loudly.

"Okay, okay! Shu uhm could you drop by my house and give my sister the autograph and photo? You got a photo too right Grimm?"

"Yes Mom, I got that too. Ow! Okay sorry, sorry...It's over there on the chair if ya wanted ta know." Grimmjow said and chuckled lightly when Ichigo was doing the cutest pout ever. "Hey, I said I was sorry...no need ta hit me for a little teasin'." Ichigo shook his head and made a short glance at Shiro.

Shiro saw the whole scene and smirked when Ichigo looked his way, "I know why Berry is poutin' actually he's frustrated...you can tell by the curve in his brow."

"Frustrated? From what? I didn't do anythin' to make him-"

"Ah-uh!~ It's what we're _not_ doin'." Shiro winked and pointed towards Ichigo's still raging hard on.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's crotch and smirked, "Hey, uhm, Shuhei was it? Yeah could ya leave?" To give Shuhei a hint on why, he quickly pulled Ichigo on his lap and thrust forward, making Ichigo moan loudly, "If ya know what 'leave' means." Upon seeing the scene Shuhei quickly turned and walked out of the building with the autograph, photo, and shirt, closing the door in the process. "So...where were we?"

Ichigo's face lit up a bright pink and he burried his face in the crook of Grimmjow's neck, but it appeared Shiro had other plans. "Ichi.~ Tha's not very nice. Ya hav' ta look at all the people who captured ya! Unless ya wan' ta be surprised at wha' happens next.." Shiro leaned in and nipped Ichigo's reddened ear. He quickly pulled Ichigo away from the spot he was in and laid him down, getting on top of him and stroking both of their cocks back to life. Ichigo whimpered softly at the reviving pleasure and bit Shiro's lip, pulling it towards him so he could have full access to Shiro's mouth.

Grimmjow frowned at being alone and with no pleasure, but quickly thought of what he was doing before and spread Shiro's ass cheeks again, leaning down to thrust his tongue back into the tight rings of muscle. Humming softly, he wiggled it around a bit and shoved it deeper, eliciting a muffled moan from the albino. He gripped tightly on Shiro's hips and slipped his tongue out of his ass, pulling one hand as far as it could go, he brought it back down with a whelming slap.

Shiro quickly pulled away from the lovely kiss to look up at the ceiling yelping and hiss at the burn that was left on his ass. Looking over his shoulder he glared daggers at Grimmjow, "What. The fuck. Was that for?" Instead of getting an answer he got a tug on his cock and another harsh slap to his ass, leaving a nice pink hand print on the spot. Thinking back to the tug on his cock though...he looked at Ichigo and smirked, "Ya want tha'?" He received a nod and he smiled, "Ya can hav' wha'ever ya wan' from me."

Ichigo, for the first time since his mom's death, smiled a true smile for the first time in his life, leaning up he kissed Shiro on the lips and wrapped his arms and legs around him. "Can I...stay at your house tonight? Not to have sex with you I swear! But uhm...I don't like the thought of going to bed without someone next to me after something like this...it makes me think back to- to..." Ichigo was soon struck with the memories of what Aizen ordered Gin and Tousen to do to him and his mother.

Shiro saw the upcoming tears and went into older brother mode, holding Ichigo tightly and whispering promises and kind words in his ear. "Hey...Shh...it's okay. Whatever happened I promise ta beat the crap out'a 'em and make whatever shitty memories ya had ta be replaced with good ones, okay? I promise and I hardly make those to just anyone. I'm sure Grimm here will help too, right Grimmy?"

"Yeah- Oi! Don't call me that! Yer just as bad as my lil' sister...and before ya ask yes I have siblings and no ya can't date her or the others. But back ta what ya were talkin' about...Ichi..I promise not ta hurt ya okay? No matter how many times that damn bastard orders me around." Grimmjow mentally did a facepalm and clenched his teeth. _'I was really about ta tell him that I worked for Aizen...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh! Change in the sudden plot hm? Haha. Thanks for reading guys! And thanks for taking the time to review, it means a butt-load! (Get it? Butt=Ichigo...Load= Grimm+Shiro? Get it? No? Fine then..)<strong>

**Love, **

**GrimmIchiShiro-fan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey! ~bows~ Well it seems that I'm really not sure on whether I should have Grimmjow admit to Ichigo that he's working with Aizen...as of right now! Sooo...I'm just going ta go with what my finger tips think and just type whatever comes up in my head! Haha :)**

**WARNING: Fluff, violence, Ichi being clueless, Shiro being sassy, and Grimm being Grimm...destructive. :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and characters belong to Kubo Tite not me. o3o Do I have to really put the same disclaimer everytime? I think it's getting old...**7~7

**Who wants to take a drink each time Ichigo mentions the word embarressing, embarressment, or embarressed? I DO! Haha I know you do too Hollow-Ichigo Ichigo!**

_**On to the freaking Chapter already ;D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ichigo's POV)<strong>_

'_No...no...this NO! This can't be happening...everyone...everything...gone..they're all gone. All thanks to that good for nothing bastard Aizen! First having Gin and Tousen rape and murder my mother right in front of my eyes with me tied down to a chair to watch, he had to go ahead and kill-'_

I quickly shot up in bed, a cold sweat on my body, and looked franticly from side to side and stopped when I spotted both Shiro and Grimmjow on their sides in deep slumber. I sighed softly and tried to remember what I woke up from and took note that both of them were there and alive. I looked at Grimmjow's striking blue hair in those sharp waves and wondered what they felt like, slowly I reached my hand out and stroked his surprisingly soft locks and smiled. "Hey...wake up. I want food..." I whispered softly in his ear and giggled at the groan I received.

"Ichi? There ya are..c'mere it's much more better when ya have someone next ta ya after some 'fun' didn't ya say?" Grimmjow mumbled out and grabbed my waist, pulling me flat against his toned chest. I tried my best to get out of his grip but it seemed I wasn't going to have that, so I pulled his palm towards my lips, bared my teeth and bit right into it. "Ah! Fuck...what the hell Ichigo?"

"I'm hungry...and I need to go to the bathroom and by looking at the furnishing this isn't my room or my house so I need someone to show me where it is." I blurted out, lifting my chin while doing so.

"Well it was a bad idea wakin' me up 'cause we're at Shiro's house, not mine. Good luck wakin' him up; though, he sleeps like a bear hybernatin'."

Upon hearng those words I just scoffed and turned to face Shiro's sleeping face. Looking closer I saw how cute he actually was, getting bolder I leaned in and brushed my lips against his soft ones. I was surprised; though, when a hand grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to Shiro's lips, deepening the kiss at the same time.

When the hand loosened it's grip I looked at Shiro and saw the smirk now plastered on his lips. Within a blink of an eye he was sitting up and licking my bottom lip, -ah I can just get lost in those gold on black eyes..wait...gold on black?- "Ah, Sh-Shiro uhm...since when were the outter parts of your eyes black?" I asked, curiousity getting the best of me.

"Huh? The outter part'a my eyes? Oh! That? I was born with it, a loving trait from my dad and his dad. He's a good guy once ya get ta know 'im. I believe Grimmy has met 'im before right?" I looked between the two and saw that the electric static and minor hatred was still etched there.

"Yeah...right yer dad is such a great guy. It was spectacular gettin' ta know him." I looked questioning between the two and felt an intimitating shiver ghost up my spine at the glare Grimmjow shot towards Shiro.

'_What's up with these guys? They were fine when they were doing th..ose...th-things to me...So why are they acting like they were in the hall earlier?'_

"Ah! Ichi ya wanted ta know where the restroom is righ'? Come on I'll show ya," I hesitated a bit, wondering if Grimmjow would hate me if I let Shiro take me away. "Wha'? I'm not gunna rape ya er anythin'. Come on!~" And with that I was being hoisted away, like a princess being taken away from the castle that was being guarded by a giant dragon and Grimmjow was the dragon while Shiro was supposed to be the prince rescueing m- wait what the hell am I thinking? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Wait...why did I call myself the princess in the first place?

Before I could make sense of the fight within my own head, I was being led to the front of a giant black glass door, it looks like some type of steel the more I look at it though. I gently grasped the golden handle and pushed the heavy door open and was surprised even more by all the white and gold tile, the blue and soft green glass and rich milky white cabinets, even more so by the black and red tiled walk-in glass shower. Man, is this guy a billionare or something?

"Whoa...how did you- I mean, like, wow..." I was speechless, completely and utterly speechless. I didn't know what to say, what to do, or even where to begin.

"Ya like it? My da' 'ad plenty o' money and bought this entire 'ouse jus' fer me! Isn't tha' nice o' 'im?" I looked into his eyes and almost wanted to run, but just nodded my head slowly. Those eyes, those mysterious black and gold eyes...it's like looking into a demon. "...ver ther' if ya wan'ed ta know. Oh and the kitchen is downstairs."

"Huh? Oh right thank you...uhm see you downstairs I guess." I looked down while saying it, not wanting to insult him by staring at his eyes for to long. Now that I though about it though...those eyes are just like Aizen's. '...Wait...what am I thinking? There's no way! Haha totally just a coincedence! I hope...'

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Grimm's POV)<strong>_

I walked downstairs and spotted Shiro in the kitchen lookin' as calm as day. That bastard, thinkin' he's all bad jus' 'cause that other dick-head bought this whole place and 'cause Ichi was finally in here. I swear he pisses me the fuck off, he's just like his father. The first day I met his dick of a father was actually in high school. He was talkin' 'bout some nonsense 'bout joinin' his father's mafia and some other bull crap I didn't want ta be involved in and that's when I found out about Isshin Kurosaki and the dept he owed to the mafia leader at the time.

I didn't know what Shiro's dad had ta do with the dept until I met my future boss, Aizen and his henchmen Gin and Tousen. Aizen was walkin' towards me and I had the sudden urge ta grab a stop sign and hank it from the ground ta repeatedly hit him with it, and so I did, I ran to the nearest stop sign, yanked it from the ground and swung it around almost hitting the passer-bys and ran as fast as I could with it to swing it against Aizen's stupid face like a bat to a baseball, but was stopped by some lanky and strong form. Nnoitora that bastard.

The next thing I knew was being tied down to a chair with electric wires attached ta my chest and a car battery, I wanted so bad to rip away from the chair and wires, but I couldn't. Someone put some sort of sedative in my system that watered down my strength by a million. I wanted ta scream and shout, rip the head of that snappy pink haired scientist clear off and run out of there ta warn Isshin. Warn him that Aizen had some evil plan.

Everything that happened during my high school and college life was total crap. Always being hounded down and ordered around by Aizen or Gin. Well...Gin wasn't so bad, he fed me decent food at least, and paid me so I can't really hate him. He was actually the one that told me where the Kurosaki's lived at the time ta tell 'em or warn 'em about what was going ta happen. When I got there; though, it appeared Gin was a bit too off on when the 'job' was going to be done. Everything was trashed, the furniture was ripped ta shreds as if a puma was set loose in here. The mere thought had me cringing. To make sure that there was at least someone alive there I walked around the whole house and went downstairs to the basement, that's when I saw a patch of orange hair on the ground next to a pile of blood.

I backed away from the sight and was quickly grabbed from behind by something small and fragile. It turned out that someone was alive and breathing. I turned ta look at what it was and was taken aback, this was that little orangette I saw swimming in a kiddy pool at the beach that one time. Why would Aizen be after him?

"_Save me! They...they're going to rape me! SAVE ME!"_

The screams from the frightened child had me on edge and I looked around for anything else that might be a sign of humanity. Seeing nothing I sighed and kneeled down ta pet the soft orange spikes, saying that I couldn't help him 'cause I wasn't allowed ta interfer. I felt bad having ta tell the little one that, but he seemed ta understand and let go of my pant leg. He stepped backwards and started cryin' silently, and that's when Gin came. He picked up the cryin' child and told it ta hush and stop cryin'. It irked me that he can be so calm at a time like this, someone just got fuckin' murdered! But then it occured ta me that he was tryin' ta calm down the little tite.

Gin walked away from the scene with a frown and his eyes opened for the first time since I met him. He turned slowly towards me and told me ta run away, run away and go ta some other state, country, or continent. I was shocked at the time, but now I understood why, he didn't want the little one to actually know who I was or why I was there.

Thinking back I regretted leaving, but at the same time I was glad that I did when I did. Now Ichigo was able ta live, he was able ta have a life of his own. Until a certain albino showed up. I really wish I could reach into one of these cabinets casually and pull out a knife ta kill this bastard. Being the son of a mafia member that Aizen was in charge of was bad enough, but now he had ta lead all of them back ta Ichi? What, did he not suffer enough trauma?

"Maaaaan! I'm hungry as hell. Grimmjow, spread your legs so I can rest my head on your lap and Shiro fix me something I like...like bacon and eggs or something." The soft grumpy murmur that belonged ta non-other than Ichigo perked my mood right up and I quickly got up and hugged him tightly. Wanting ta tell him that everything is okay and that I promise ta never let Aizen get his hands on him again. I wanted ta do all that and more, but I didn't want him ta get suspicious of my words, or as ta why I even know a bitch like Aizen. "U-uhm...Grimm? S-something wrong? Did someone die?" Those words caused a growl to rise up in my throat.

"No..and no one will die anytime soon." As soon as those words left my mouth I felt Shiro's glare headed my way and smirked. That's right bastard, I'm going ta protect this kid with my life whether he actually wants it or not! I pulled away from Ichigo and saw a dust of pink floating on his beautiful tanned cheeks. "What? Ya didn't like my embrace? Can ya smell my breath?" I pouted as cutely as I could and smiled when he giggled softly.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought one of your family members passed away or something. Although it's kind of weird that you'd hug me of all people, haha, now that I think about it...I kind of want to meet your siblings. Uh...if you don't mind that is." I smiled down at him and couldn't help the fluttering inside me, he's just too cute for words I swear.

"If you want...I don't mind really. The more ta the family the better. I wouldn't mind stealing ya from yer house and locking ya up in my room ta take care of ya." I saw the growing shades of pinks and reds on his cheeks and ears and chuckled softly. "I'm kidding...well not about the stealing ya from yer house part though...wouldn't mind having ya 'round me 24/7."

"You idiot...I bring nothing but trouble wherever I go. No one besides my family would want me around them for that long...I always have to move from house to house due to a certain bruenette that keeps stalking me. I- wait...Oh my god I just told you something I shouldn't have...I..I got to go!" Upon hearing those final words I gripped his wrist and pulled him flat against my chest to nuzzle his soft orange locks.

"You'll never be a burden on me no matter what ya do." I reasurred him and smiled when he tried ta hide the upcoming tears. "It's nothing to be shy of, it's the truth. I'd love yer company even if ya cut me with knives, or try ta suffocate me during my sleep with a pillow. From the good and the bad. I'd embrace everything about ya, everything including those tiny freckles dusting on yer cute face." I kissed his forehead and smirked when he kissed my lips, oh how I always wanted him.

"Alright love birds sit down and eat yer meals. Fer Ichi, I made crispy bacon and fried eggs with tiny squid weinies and some orange juice ta match those bright locks o' yers. Fer Grimmy!~ I made grilled sausages and scrambled eggs with a small plate o' Blueberry Pancakes with some milk ta make yer bones strong! Sound good? I hope so!~" Shiro exclaimed and set the food he mentioned on the table and I had ta admit, I may hate this guy ta the pits of hell, but he has the cooking skills of a professional chef.

"Thanks." Ichi and I said in unison and looked at each other before chuckling softly ta ourselves.

We ate in silence and I snuck a few pieces of squid weinies from Ichi's plate while he stole some of my pancakes. It was like an all time thing, as if it happened everyday, but I remembered quickly that we were still in the home of an enemy. Just then someone's phone went off that wasn't mine.

**Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?~**

**My tender heart tends to start to bleed...and when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over!**

**I know, I know exactly what they need... and even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face!**

**Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!**

**Follow my lead and yes, indeed, you will be...**

**Popular! You're going to be popular!**

**I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!**

**I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that counts to be...**

**Popula-**

"Hello?" Ichigo grunted into his cell phone. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm going...where am I? Uhm at a friends house, yes I know, I know...Don't worry a teacher is wi- WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP DAD! As I was saying, yes I'll be coming home right away...Uh I'll ask him," Ichi covered the speaker of the phone and turned ta me. "Grimm...could you be a good boy and take me back home? I'll even give you a massage before we go! Please?~"

Oh how could I possibly resist that? "Sure, I'll take ya. On one condition," I smirked and chuckled when he gulped, "Ya give me a good-bye kiss at the foot of yer door step. I don't mind if yer dad sees me. Me and him go way back ta high school! In fact give me the phone for a min." Ichi reluctantly gave me the phone and I smirked into it. "Yes, hello? Oh are ya the adorable Yuzu or the independent Karin?"

"_No, I'm the super-ultra-mega-strong-independent Karin!"_

"Oh? The strong-independent Karin? I haven't yet to see that. Could ya hand the phone ta yer dad for a sec? Yes...I know he can be a dick sometimes, but it involves Ichi's ride home."

"_Haha stupid Ichi-nii! What, you need directions or somethin'?"_

"Oi, that's not nice ta call yer brother something as mean as that, and no I already know the directions. How? Uhm, GPS?"

"_So ya stalk Ichi-nii?"_

"No I don't stalk my poor Ichi!~ Am I the teacher? Oh, so he's talked about me? No? Awe...~ What? No I'm just concerned for him that's all. Please, can ya give the phone ta the black-haired imbecile that I've grown so close ta?"

"_Grimmjow? Is that really you?"_

"So ya remember! That's brilliant! Oh, and when I get there be prepared for somethin'."

"_Ya going ta slobber all over Ichi-nii?"_

"No, I'm totally not going ta make-out with him on the front steps that's completely off the charts! Okay maybe...haha! Aren't ya a yaoi fangirl! Ya lil' perv! Oh? From lil' Ichi's mangas? Hahaha! Okay, okay. Give the phone ta Isshin already." I spoke as naturally as I have in a long time and smirked at the familiar voice that rang in the background.

"_Goat-face! Grimm-kitty is on the phone! Ah! Get off me you stupid- Gah! DAD! Down boy!"_

"_Aweee! But my adorable Karin has finally spoken to my good friend Grimmjow! I have to show my adorable daughter some excitement!"_

"Stupid...Oi! Black-haired imbecile get on the damn phone already!" I yelled into the receiver and smirked when Ichigo slapped my back gently.

"Don't call him an imbecile so easily...he's like that for a reason." I looked at Ichi and kissed his cheek, slowly getting up from my empty plate to stand at the entrance of the kitchen.

"I know Ichi...Love ya!~" I chuckled even harder when Isshin started talking nonsense about Ichi giving him grandsons so soon. "Oh? Me gettin' Ichi pregnant does sound tempting, but isn't he still a virgin? Oi, don't get mad at me for having some fun! Yer the one who mentioned it in the first place. I just added a tiny detail on who the father might be."

"_But just the thought of my only son being hoisted out of the birds nest to go to his mate breaks my poor, fragile heart!~ Be gentle with him okay?"_

"Yes...I'll care for him when he's not home and at school. Though, I might kidnap him from ya! Haha calm down, old man!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ichi's POV)<strong>_

No. Fucking. Way. He is _not_ talking about _that_ subject with my dad! Upon hearing, "Oh? Me gettin' Ichi pregnant does sound tempting, but isn't he still a virgin?" had me smacking his broad back over and over. He is such a dick! I can't believe he's having that conversation so casually with my dad and not freaking out about being accused as a pedophile! Well...I don't really know how old he is to be honest.

"Yes...I'll care for him when he's not home and at school. Though, I might kidnap him from ya! Haha calm down, old man!"

This. Is not. happening! Why would he mention kidnapping me to my dad? Is he trying to get arrested? It appeared so when he chuckled darkly and suggested locking me in his bedroom and tying me to his be- WHAT?

"Grimmjow give me the phone! Now! Damnit shut up about that!" I began pulling his hair and ears to at least _try_ to make him shut up.

"Ahn!~ Ichi s-stop!~ I- hah- I can't talk ta yer dad when yer doin' that!~" That bastard! He's panting like that on fucking purpose!

"Damnit Grimm shut up! Gah- mmhpf!" He covered my mouth with his hand and continued talking to my dad in that same arrogant tone in his voice and I can't do anything but reach out for the phone and try to shut him up.

"Huh? What? Am I doin' what ta Ichi? Oh! No, no, no! Haha he was just pullin' my hair and my ears. Why? Haha I have no idea!~" That bastard is so dead when he hangs up! "Damn...I forgot why I asked for ya. Hahaha! Well bye-bye! Yes, yes I love Ichi too! Tch...I love him more. Always have and always will! Oh, ya know it's true!~" This...is so embarressing! I can't believe what he's doing. I groaned through the hand on my mouth and an idea struck me, slowly I opened my mouth and licked the bite mark I made earlier. I smiled into the palm of his hand when he didn't let go. "Mm...Ichi really? Wanna take up on the offer of having children already?" Tch...this bastard.

"Mmhpf!" I tried to speak but remembered his hand and groaned. I opened my eyes wide; though, when he moved a finger pass my lips. "Mm-hah.~ Gr-Grimm.~ I- mmnh!~" I tried really hard not to give in and that's when Shiro walked in. Oh great...I closed my eyes tightly and bit Grimm's finger which caused it to retract. "I told them I'd be right over...hurry up and take me home. Please?"

"What 'bout tha' massage ya offered 'im?" Great...Shiro had to remind me of that. "Yer not gunna go back on yer word are ya?"

"I...I'll give it to him at my house?" Grimm and Shiro looked at me with a smirk and I quickly tried to rephrase it. "I mean...I'll do it at the house. Err...damnit shut up! Stop laughing..." These guys are so immature I swear. "You know what I mean! Shut up damnit!" I'm so going to kill these two... "Shut up or I will _never_ give _either_ of you my virginity!" That outta do it!

"Haha- wait...what? Ya were actually goin' ta? I thought ya were bluffin'." Grimm said as if he wasn't just laughing his immature ass off a second ago.

"Why would I bluff about something like that? I don't just go to random people I've barely met and offer myself to them. What do you take me for? A hooker on the street?" I was so close to just running out of the house right then and there. The tears in my eyes were just mere seconds from falling.

"What? No! I- Ichi look, I thought ya were kiddin' about that. I didn't really know ya were thinkin' about it. Listen why don't I make it up ta ya, hm? Some ice-cream? Dinner at my house?" Now _that_ perked me up.

"Wait...your house? I know I want to meet them and everything but...isn't it a bit too soon to meet them?" I was so at a loss for words. I mean it's too soon! Am I even decent enough to go? All these questions about first impressions were bouncing off the walls off my mind!

"It's okay! My family, a bit annoying at times, is really nice once ya get ta know them! Although ya might want ta stay away from my lil' sis, she tends ta steal all the cute things she sees. And yes, I'm implying that yer cute. My lil' adorable innocent-virgin Ichi!~"

Ah...okay that's it I'm running! Not from hatred or anger, but by the embarressment that spread throughout my cheeks. I can't believe he's so blunt, if I knew that ahead of time I wouldn't have let him whisk me away last night...well Shiro was there too, but he's not the one spouting embarressing non-sense!

Quickly, I turned and bulted towards the door, opened it and tripped over a set of steps that I didn't see. Before I felt my sudden doom; however, a hand clasped around the waist of my jeans and yanked me back to their muscled chest. Ah..I knew this toned and defined chest anywhere.

"Hanase!" Ah...oh no...not those habits again gah! "I mean...please let go! I- oh god how embarressing can my day get? I'm sorry just...just take me home." I felt so embarressed for talking so rudely to him, but I wanted to leave as quickly as I could, to run away from the source of embarressment. Grimmjow's grip tightened and he kissed the back of my head.

"So cute...and ya know my native tongue! Haha it's okay. Ya should talk like that when ya come ta my house! That way my sisters won't even be tempted ta steal ya away from me! Oh and Ichi," I looked up and gasped at the kiss on my lips. "I love ya.~" With that he walked to one of the two cars that were parked in front and the sleek black and blue Corvette blinked off and on before he got in the drivers side. I walked shyly up to the passengers side and opened the door and was greeted with grey interier and a neon glowing stereo. "Ya like it?"

All I could do was slowly get in and stroke the soft seat and hum at the steady vibration of the engine. This vehicle has always been like that of my dream car, but like a combination of the one I was in and the silver Mercedes-Benz that I think is Shiro's.

A quick lick to my cheek got me out of my stupor and I had to blink three times before looking towards Grimm. "What?" I asked softly, not even aware of my voice when I spoke and was pulled into a deep kiss by the blunette. I closed my eyes slowly as his tongue entered my mouth and I tried to dominate the kiss, but it appeared he was supposed to be the almighty Seme.

Haha, now that I think about it...all the things that are happening is like some tragic-love shonen manga. I think I should stop reading those, they're starting to corrupt my mind with sick fantasies of an evil blunette with a jaw mask on his cheek, his outfit the complete opposite of a shinigami's, which are solid black. The jacket of the outfit being ripped to shreds as I strike his chest with my black kantana. The sight of his toned and scarred chest is so- wait...what am I thinking about? I'm such a perv...

* * *

><p>When we reached the house I was vaguely aware of my dad jumping for joy at my arrival. If I was aware then I would've hit in the backseat, so my idiot of a father couldn't practically rip open the passenger door open to give me a simple hug.<p>

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL VIRGIN SON! WELCOME HOME! DADDY IS SO, SO, SO HAPPY YOU MADE IT BACK SAFELY!" My dad was practically squishing me with his 'love'!

"Ah! D-D-Dad? L-let go of me!" I tried squirming out of his grasp, but then I remembered that cartain spot that made Dad go out cold. Reaching a hand up, I reached to the back of his neck and slammed my hand against it causing Dad's grip to loosen and fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"Huh, he still gets knocked out easily..." Grimm's voice bellowed and he stomped heavily onto my old man's chest, making him heave and pant when he opened his eyes."Yeah, yeah hello ta ya too..." Yuzu and Karin poked their heads out the door and ran towards me to hug me tightly. Grimm turned to us and grinned proudly, "Oh! Karin, Yuzu! Long time no see, correct? How have ya two been?"

"Grimm-nii! We've been excellent and Karin got an A on her quiz in French just like Ichi-nii did when he was in middle school! Isn't that great!" Yuzu exclaimed happily and I just had to smile at how motherly she acts.

"Callin' me big bro already, Squirt? That's nice that ya think I'll marry this Strawberry! I'm so excited! Haha, oh and where's yer puppy that I gave ya last year fer Christmas?" Oh that's right! We got a puppy for Christmas by someone nicknamed Sexta. I didn't think it would be my French teacher...not only that, I didn't even know him all this time even though my sisters and Dad did. Why didn't they want to tell me about Grimmjow before now?

"Oh, it kind of got scared during a thunder storm and ran away. Sorry, but it was Ichi-nii's fault! He didn't close the door when he came home from Uncle Kisuke's dojo!" Karin blurted out and I had to hold back the urge to run...again.

"Uncle Kisuke? Who's that? Do I get ta meet him?" Grimm asked and I immediantly went into panic-mode. No one and I mean _no one_ got to go out with any of his neices or nephews for long because he'd put them through the dangerous courses he has in his dojo to make sure they're 'suitable'.

"Uhh...he's no one! Uhm...why don't we go inside and I give you that massage I promised you?" I said, trying to change the subject. Grimm shrugged and left his leather jacket in the car before picking me up and carrying me inside. This is so embarressing...

* * *

><p><strong>~HELLO! This concludes chapter 5 and to see Grimm's and Shiro's cars go ta my profile and search the links labeled ther'. :D<strong>

**Sooo...Uncle Kisuke! Shall he drop in next chapter and be a total sarcastic jackass to Grimm-kitty? Not sure? Well...I don't know ta be honest. Owo;**

**Thanks fer reading my totally amateur(?) story! :D**

**Love, **

**GrimmIchiShiro-fan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! What's up! Hahaha Well I had a couple of ideas on how Uncle Kisuke is going to make his grand entrance and well...one Shrek song later and all this popped up...well not just one Shrek song...some Breaking Benjamin and Nikki Manaj...yeah don't ask xD**

**WARNING: Yelling, profanities, punching, squeeling, Isshin being a girl...no nevermind...just no, Grimmjow smashing a wall ::perv face::, and Ichigo shunning Kisuke...you'll know why :D**

**Disclaimer:... Do I really have to?**

**Shiro: Yes ya dickweed.**

**Me: ...but...**

**Ichigo: Please?**

**Me: ugh...but they've already gotten this far! Shouldn't they know already?**

**Grimmjow: Will ya do it if I kiss Ichigo?**

**Me: ...yer going to do tha' anyway...Okay, okay FINE! Bleach and it's characters belong to Kubo Tite. There. Ya happy?**

**Shiro, Ichigo, Grimmjow: On to the chapter!**

**Me: you guys are idiots...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Grimmjow's POV)<strong>_

"Come on Grimm-nii! You can do it, I know you can!" Karin and Yuzu were smiling.

"Come on, if you do it right I'll give you a kiss!~" Ichigo was smiling..

"GRIMMJOW! You can do it!" Isshin was yelling and smiling...

"Will you guys let me concentrate?" I yelled from the distance, in a fighting position a few feet from Tessai.

If ya have been wonderin', yes, I, Grimmjow Jaugerjaques, had the pleasure of meeting the almighty Kisuke Urahara..er well 'Uncle Kisuke' as he told me 'oh so kindly', whilst hittin' me 'playfully' with his white paper fan. Seriously...this guy is so...well I'll just tell ya what went on after lunch at Ichi's house.

* * *

><p>Okay, so first, after I was done eatin' lunch with Ichigo and his family, this strange man came burstin' in with a cane, a green and white striped hat, a black cat with yellow eyes, and wooden sandles...yes <em>wooden<em> sandles. Before I could question him though, he pulled my beloved Ichigo into his arms and was petting his soft orange locks affectionately. I wanted ta throw the table across the room so bad, but since it wasn't my house...I couldn't, sadly.

"Oh my wonderful Ichigo-san! You've grown so much since the last I saw you!~ Oh, Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan! My, have you grown as well!~ Ah...and it's nice to see you too Isshin, but oh! Who's this handsome devil? Ichigo! Please answer." this strange man exclaimed a bit too loudly for my likin'.

"Oh! Uh-uhm Uncle Kisuke...th-this is Grimmjow Jaugerjaques. He's my- err.. the teacher of my French class." Ichi stuttered out, he's so cute when he's flustered, but wait...why was he flustered?

"A teacher? Or a lover, hm? Ichigo-san are you leaving out important details to your own Uncle?~" Kisuke whined towards Ichi, makin' him a bit too uncomfortable.

"Ah- wha-? A lover? Uh- N-no! Of course not! That would be against the law and ...other things...He's my teacher and he was just dropping me off."

"Ichigo." I said, tryin' ta get his attention.

"Why was he dropping you off? Did you and him have sex? He used a condom didn't he?"

Ichigo's whole face lost it's color, yet at the same time gained a bright crimson, at that comment. "Uh...well...I was coming home late from a concert last night an-"

"Was he there?" Kisuke interrupted.

"N-no. Well, yes he was...but I swear on Mom's grave! He and I didn't have any intercourse involving either of our...uhm...you know...down there." Sheesh, Ichi was so diggin' his own grave in this.

As soon as Kisuke let go of Ichi, Ichi started walking towards me. "Hmm...Grimmjow Jaugerjaques...did you or did you not have sex with my nephew?"

I smirked at this, it was just so easy, "No. I did not insert my cock into his behind, that would be absolutely absurd, I probably wouldn't even fit considerin' he's still a virgin." I thought I would've passed, but appearantly that wasn't the proper answer.

"How do you know he's still a virgin? What if he wasn't?" Kisuke was asking a question that was a bit too personal, doesn't he think at all on how Ichi would react? What was he expectin' me ta say, ta do even?

"Well, since he hasn't been raped, well not that I know of, and that he never mentions gettin' lucky with someone over the weekend, I kind of expect him ta be a delicate virgin." Crap...I guess the first phrase of wordin' wasn't exactly true...but he's still delicate and fragile ta me. Dispite his will ta fight and the constant scowl he has at school when I'm not flirting with him.

"So, you hope he hasn't been raped, which is good, and he never ever mentioned getting laid like those slackers, another good thing. But that still doesn't answer my question Mr. Jaugerjaques. How do you know that Ichigo is a virgin? The only ones that know are his pass lovers and affairs and us. How is it that you know?" Man, this Kisuke guy was startin' ta get scary.

I was about ta give up...seriously all this was total bullshit! I sighed and looked straight into Kisuke's grey eyes. "He told me the night of the concert, not only that, I also overheard his imbecile of a father yell into the phone, askin' how was his, and I quote, 'beautiful, virgin and only son'."

"Huh, so it was Isshin who gave the almighty secret away? Bad Isshin, bad!" Out of nowhere the once serious expression he was wearing quickly changed. Was it me or was this guy bipolar? "And as for you Ichigo-san, I thought I told you not to tell anyone that isn't your lover, or at least love interest, that you're a virgin!~ Who knows, maybe they'd snatch that delicacy away in a blink of an eye!~ Kukuku...although, not many have standed this long. I'm surprised he hasn't jumped out the window, or tried getting ran over, or-"

"Uncle Kisuke...please be quiet. Don't scare my teacher away." Ichi pleaded in the sweetest voice I ever heard him say, without him being in pleasure. Well maybe he was because I was currently rubbin' his shoulders in slow motions, tryin' ta ease the knots that suddenly appeared.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear ta reassure him and ta say that I won't leave, but when Kisuke looked at us I was almost hesitant, almost, ta say the last part, "I'll always love ya Ichi." I started chuckling though, when Ichi's face heated up and began burrying it in my chest, but then his shoulders started trembling. "Ah..Ichi? Yer not...cryin' are ya?" I couldn't believe it, I confess my love for him in front of his family and he starts cryin'? Wait...no he's laughin'...What the fuck? That's worse!

"You're really an idiot you know that? Now you have to go through all sorts of 'tests' that Uncle Kisuke sets up. Just don't fail in them okay?" Ichi's eyes were waterin', yet he was smilin'.

"Hmm, I know I'm an idiot at some points, but ya still love me right? Don't say that ya don't jus' 'cause Kisuke is standin' there." _I wouldn't be able ta stand if ya refused ta accept my love 'cause of one guy_, is what I wanted ta add, but I knew that Ichi would just shy away.

"I do! Don't think that I just like you though...I love my family and I'm getting a mixed vibe from Shiro. I just can't pi-"

"Shiro? Shirosaki Ogichi, son of the...uhm..baker, Jihoa Ogichi?" Kisuke's voice questioned, interrupting Ichi's sentence.

"Wait...Shiro is the son of a baker?" Ichi asked quietly. For once I felt grateful for Kisuke's presence, for once. Tha' doesn't change the fact tha' he's still bipolar. I was jus' glad that this man made up a quick lie ta keep Ichi in the dark about how Shiro's real father is.

"What? You didn't know that? Jihoa used to be the greatest baker in this whole town! I thought you would know that." Kisuke said.

"Well...Grimmjow did mention meeting Shiro's dad once, saying that it was an absolute pleasure meeting him, but he said it sarcastically. I didn't know anything about it because we were busy-"

"Oh? What kind of busy? He did have sex with you didn't he? Not only him but Shiro as well? Ichigo really...well from now on, Grimmjow will have to go through intense training with Tessai and some others in order to gain my trust. Now, Isshin, I expect you to also have some of Ichigo's clothes packed as well since he'll be witnessing the training." Kisuke said. Not only did he change the subject twice, he made me and Ichigo completely confused. Okay, I know I said Kisuke was bipolar, but what he did next totally threw me off. "Grimmjow-san...if you try to make a pass on Ichigo-san at my dojo, first of all you'll need a condom and second you're going to have to allow me to watch and that's final. Is that clear to you as well, Ichigo-san?"

"Ah- wait...wha-? Uncle Kisuke please make more sense...I have a head-ache now thanks to you." Ichi mumbled softly, leaning against me heavily. Great, I was goin' ta become his make-shift pillow.

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew, I was at Kisu-, ahem, <em>Uncle<em> Kisuke's dojo -even though it looked like a dried up desert- in a pair of loose fitted grey sweats and a blue headband ta hold my hair from my face. He suggested that I wear a shirt, but I wanted ta feel the breeze go by when I launch forward ta land solid blows against Tessai's chest.

Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, and Ichigo were watching along with Kisuke and two young munchkins. I figured soon after that I shouldn't call 'em that 'cause one, Jinta, now that I try ta remember, carries a steel bat with sharp edges while the other, Ururu, has spiked boots, gloves and a helmet ta protect her face, she's still a child after all. It's as if they really want ta see if I can block anythin'.

"Come on you can do it!" All of 'em were chantin' that over and over, it was gettin' annoyin', but Ichi's offer was really quite temptin'. If I do it right and win he'll give me a kiss, huh? Alrighty then.

"C'mon Grimmy! Ya can do it!~" a young woman with dark skin and dark purple hair yelled out. I nearly flinched at her presence, there was no way in hell that _that_ was-..

"What the hell? Yoruichi? The fuck are ya doin' 'ere!" I yelled, hell I didn't even know that she'd be able ta find me so fast, ever since I split up with her in high school..

"Jaugerjaques-san, I don't believe right now is the right time to be staring at my wife!~ You do know that that would be a mistake right? She's your next opponent after all! Kukuku!~" Damn...I was goin' ta fight Kisuke's wife- wait...

"YOU'RE MARRIED? Holy crap...that's- hahaha, n-not shockin' at all." I almost couldn't concentrate on this 'test' now, it was that unbelievable.

"Ah! Grimmjow watch out!" I heard Ichi yell and quickly looked back over ta where Tessai was, only ta see him gone and liftin' a boulder ta, I guess, throw at me. Sheesh...no wonder no one stays with Ichi fer long, they usually end up dead or badly injured. The boulder was headed towards me and I jus' stood there with a giant smirk. Holdin' my fist out, I waited until the boulder came in contact, just then I pulled back a bit and threw my fist against it and the whole thing crumbled at the force. Good thing I lifted weights on the weekends or I would've ended up as flat as a fuckin' pancake. I looked over ta Kisuke and cackled loudly at the horrified expression, ah, it was good ta get that look from someone again. When I looked at Ichi though, I was shocked out of my glee at his expression. He was even more horrified!

I quickly looked down at the crumbled rocks and saw blood, wait- blood? I glanced at my knuckles and sighed in relief. _'It's my own blood, thank god.'_

"Ah- Grimm-nii! Are you okay? You're not hurt badly are you?" I heard Yuzu yell and smiled softly.

I walked over ta a mountain-type hill and placed my left palm against it; pulling my right hand back, I let it close inta a fist and hit the solid material with as much force as I could muster. When I backed up I saw that it was quickly breaking, cracks going upwards and pieces of rubble falling down. In a blink of an eye the whole hill was gone, instead replaced with a pile of pebbles and dirt.

"Hurt badly? Tch, this is getting good! Never in my life, since Yoruichi, have I faced a tough opponent who uses tricks! In other words, I'm fine!~" I reassured Yuzu, but mostly it was a taunt towards Kisuke ta let Yoruichi in as soon as possible.

"Hahh? Ya sure ya can fight me with all those self inflicted wounds? Last time I checked, ya were hunched over and heaving the last time we hustled! Ya were such a freakin' pussy, despite yer strength! Ya didn't even pull a stop sign or a cemented bench to fight me with! How am I supposed to know ya won't wuss out again?" Yoruichi taunted, causing me ta growl in my throat. This woman was so askin' fer it.

"'Cause I'm goin' through these 'tests' fer Ichi. I wouldn't wuss out of somethin' that involves someone I've been commited ta. Believe it or don't, yer choice. Now ya ready ta fight ta the death or not, Kitty?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ichigo's POV)<strong>_

I've been witnessing the fights Grimmjow's been going through and was horrified at his surprising strength. I knew he was fit but this...this was way too strong. What would a teacher need all this strength for?

"...ya ready ta fight ta the death or not, Kitty?" I barely caught that and was trembling in shock. _'Fight...to the death? Against Yoruichi?'_

"Ready when you are Grimmy!~ Oh? What's this? Yer gonna use the objects 'round ya this time? Yes? Excellent!~ Ya watchin', Honey?" Yoruichi chimed and received a nod from Uncle Kisuke.

Jinta jumped up from his sitting position and held his bat in the air, counting down from 3 to 1 before smashing it heavily against the ground. Ururu came rushing towards Grimmjow with a wet towel before Yoruichi or he himself could rush forward though. She dapped the knuckles that had the bloodied wounds, so it wouldn't get an infection before skipping back to where Uncle Kisuke was. It seemed that even though she was up after Yoruichi, she still wanted to make sure Grimmjow was alright.

I stretched slightly and smiled when I heard satisfying pops before getting up to go to my uncle and ask him to stop the fight before Grimmjow got injured anymore than he already was. Uncle Kisuke quickly dismissed it though, saying that he'd be fine and I just huffed. Upon seeing my disappointed look he grabbed my hand and yanked me down and patted my head like he always would when I was frustrated or stressed.

"He'll be alright Ichigo-san, Yoruichi is going easy on him. See? Instead of landing solid blows to his head, abdomen, or his shins, she's jumping around and pushing him into things. Trust me, if she were to land one solid blow...let's just say that you'll be needing a new teacher." Even though Uncle Kisuke was trying to calm me down, all that did was cause me to tense up a lot more. I didn't like the sight of people fighting, never have and never will.

A loud smash against solid stone had me looking over to where it came from and I was shocked to see Yoruichi against the rocks.

"Heh...seems yer not as strong as ya said ya were, Kitty. Why don't ya jus' go all out and stop holdin' back! Come on, this is supposed ta be a fight ta the death!" I heard Grimmjow taunt and before I knew it he was against the ground with Yoruichi's hands clamped tightly around his throat. I swallowed heavily at the sight and glanced over to Uncle Kisuke, only to see him getting up and cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Alright! I'm sorry sweety but you can't kill someone just because they anger you! Get off him and let him rest a bit, he looks about ready to pass out!" Uncle Kisuke yelled and I was surprised to see Yoruichi obliging and helping Grimmjow up.

'_Wasn't she just choking him just now?'_ I thought quietly.

"Yeah...sorry 'bout that Grimmy. Ya know I don't like being teased, ya alright? Oh look, Berry-chan's comin'." Yoruichi whispered softly and patted Grimmjow's back softly, the action alone caused Grimmjow to fall forward slightly, but I quickly caught him.

"Grimm? You okay?" I asked softly and smiled when his blue eyes opened slightly, "Come on...I'll take you back to the room you'll be sleeping in, okay?" I sighed when he grunted in response. _'What happened to his over-confidence? I guess it's normal though...he did go up against Yoruichi after all.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>_

After Ichigo led Grimmjow to his room, he quickly pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before walking out to see where everyone else was. When he saw his dad and sisters about to leave he jogged up to them and chatted with them before saying his good-byes as well.

"Well then, who's hungry? I'll go make dinner if you want." Ichigo offered and smiled when he received five nods. He quickly set off to the kitchen and got out the needed supplies before finally cooking dinner.

About thirty-or-so minutes later, the dinner was done and Ichigo called out to Yoruichi, Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu, just then there was a thud in the building and Ichigo ran to the only place that held another person. Opening the door to Grimmjow's temporary room he saw that Grimmjow was fuming over something and that's when Ichigo saw all the bruises on his chest and back. What really caught his eye though, was the huge scar across Grimmjow's toned chest.

"Are you okay Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked quietly and was surprised to be pulled into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry ya had ta see me get injured Ichi. If I would've known that ya would react that way, I wouldn't have tempted Yoruichi in coming at me earlier." Grimmjow said, quiet enough that only Ichigo could hear.

"It's okay you big dummy, but come on to the kitchen, I made dinner!~ I want to see if you like my cooking...just in case." Ichigo blushed a soft shade of pink, biting his lip softly and kissed Grimmjow on the lips before pulling Grimmjow towards the kitchen to eat dinner.

"The love birds are here! Hazaah! And Grimmy's doin' well I suppose right? Not too injured I hope, I was holding back the whole time! Well, until I lashed out towards his throat, sorry 'bout that." Yoruichi mumbled out the last part and was soon chuckling at the light blush on Grimmjow's cheeks. "Well, well, well!~ Are ya runnin' a fever, Grimmy, or did Berry-chan do somethin' ya gladly enjoyed?" Grimmjow just averted his eyes and slumped down next to Ichigo to eat his dinner silently, he was still shocked at the sudden kiss he received from Ichigo earlier, which equalled in him gaining a brighter blush on his cheeks.

"Please, Yoruichi, stop teasing him. I don't want him to suddenly start throwing food at you in a childish way for you to stop. And I didn't do anything...lewd, so get your head out of the gutter." Ichigo said softly and was soon blushing his own shade of pink when he received a peck against his cheek. "G-Grimm...not now."

Grimmjow smirked and continued eating happily, softly murmuring a silent 'thank you'. Meanwhile, Ururu tried to keep her eyes to her plate at all times, but was having a hard time when Jinta would elbow her side; making her look towards the two older males flirting with each other. Each time she would hide her face with her hands or behind Kisuke's back, in an attempt to stop looking.

Finally everyone was done eating and Grimmjow helped gather the plates and bowls then placed them in the sink. Even going as far as helping Ichigo with the dishes. "You know, Grimmjow...you didn't have to constantly rub my thigh underneathe the table. What if they saw you doing that? Do you want to be tossed out of Uncle Kisuke's dojo so badly?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow just smirked and pressed a soft kiss to Ichigo's cheek before pulling back and rinsing a few dishes and placing them in the dish rack to dry. "Not my fault, ever since that shy kiss, I had the constant urge ta touch ya. Yer so irresistable Ichi, I can hardly keep my feelin's at bay around ya." To add emphasis to his statement he reached around Ichigo's waist and gently rubbed his crotch.

Ichigo moaned softly and almost dropped the plate he was currently cleaning. "G-Grimm.~ S-s-stop, what if someone comes in? Ah-mmhpf!" Ichigo was quickly quieted down, slightly, by Grimmjow's mouth. Ichigo tried to stay composed, like really tried, but found it hard when the touches to his crotch quickly changed to touches everywhere. His arms, chest, back, abdomen, ass, and hips. Before he could bite down on Grimmjow's lip for groping his ass a bit too hard, the door to the kitchen flew open, revealing Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara. Just then he pulled away and stammered quietly before settling with finishing the dishes.

"So!~ What were those strange sounds that Ururu was hearing a while ago? I don't see a ghoul or demon, so why would there be any sounds similar to moaning and groaning? Oh? Are you two doing something you shouldn't behind my back?" Kisuke asked teasingly and laughed when his nephew hid his face in Grimmjow's chest.

"Hey, Berry-chan...you're lips are a bit red. Was Grimmy suckin' on them like he would ta strawberries? Ya should'a called us if ya were going ta do naughty things!~" Yoruichi chimed and chuckled when Ichigo hid even further into Grimmjow's chest. "I'm just kiddin'! Plus, it's time for bed, Berry. Ya got school tomorrow right? Hurry up and take a quick shower then go ta sleep, 'kay?"

"Got it...wait. Doesn't Grimm need a shower too?" Ichigo asked innocently, pulling away from Grimmjow's chest slightly.

"Uhh...well if you're comfortable with bathing with another man then okay." Kisuke muttered, hiding his blushing face with his beloved paper fan. At that comment Grimmjow quickly picked Ichigo up bridal style and headed towards the bathroom with the biggest shower stall.

* * *

><p><em>~Ta be continued... ;) <em>**SOOOO What do ya guys think? Continue? No? Yes? ;D xD Haha If I get more reviews I might add some shower sex!~ MIGHT! Not saying I will...so review and you'll get yer smut! :3**

**P.S. Jihoa Ogichi is an OC of mine o3o;**

**Love,**

**GrimmIchiShiro-fan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haaaah~ Finally! I know...been on writers block for -how many days? oh yes- 5 days. I've got my mojo back, SO...**

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**WARNING: NO shower sex...sorry xD But there is kissing, groping and lots of moaning later on.**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH IS TO KUBO TITE AS BLOOD IS TO THE HEART!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're the kind of guy<em>

_That could slit my throat, _

_And with my last breath,_

_I'd apologize for getting blood on your shirt." -Unknown_

* * *

><p>Just as Ichigo was being carried to the shower stall he couldn't help but fall asleep on Grimmjow's shoulder. He was only half aware of being undressed and just barely aware of the warm water spraying against his tanned skin.<p>

Grimmjow, being the responsible one, made sure to be very careful with handling the orangette. Just as soon as he saw Ichigo's eyes drift shut he held the orangette tighter, as if he might disappear at any moment. Ichigo was Grimmjow's happiness and Grimmjow wasn't going to let that happiness get stolen away by Aizen.

After about twenty minutes, both of them were nice and clean and headed for bed. Grimmjow could barely hold in his laughter at what Isshin snuck into Ichigo's bag: a nice pink pair of pajama pants with tiny strawberries, a white shirt with a giant smiling strawberry saying "Eat Me!", and a pair of black and pink boxer-briefs. After he set Ichigo on the bed and tucked him in, he went to his own bag that held his clothes and picked out a pair of slick black boxer briefs, navy blue pajama pants, and a dark blue button down. He thought screw it to his shirt and settled with his boxers and pants.

* * *

><p>It was halfway into the night when Grimmjow heard knocks coming from outside. He looked to his side and saw Ichigo sleeping peacefully. Smiling softly at the slumbering orangette, he kissed him on the forehead and gently got out of Ichigo's grip.<p>

"Who the hell would come by ta Kisuke's dojo at a time like this?" Grimmjow murmured softly. He went down the halls and looked out each window just in case it was just Tensai or Kisuke. Once he reached the entrance he slid the door open and stared dumbfounded at the intruder.

"Mah, mah.~ Wha' a nice s'prise, if it isn't the almigh'y Grimmjow."

"G-Gin! Wh-what're ya doin' here? Yer not still after Ichigo...right?" Grimmjow asked. He was so shocked by the sight of Gin so soon.

"Huh? Ya dun wan' me here?~ Tha's too ba' Grimmjow. As for tha' other question, ya shoul' know the answer ta tha'. Aizen's orders aft'r all." Gin sadly chimed, opening his eyes slightly to show light blue irises. "Where is Ichi anyway? Shiro tol' me he was aroun' ya."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth at the sound of Aizen's name and clenched his hands into fist at the thought of Shiro betraying him again. Grimmjow was going to kill Shiro for leading Aizen back to his poor Ichigo.

Speaking of the orangette, Ichigo was slowly waking up due to noise and the feeling of loneliness. Ever so slowly he was getting closer and closer to the noise and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gin and Grimmjow face to face with each other.

"Listen, I don't want ta hear either of those bastards names ya got tha'? And I'm not goin' ta let ya hurt Ichi again, he's damaged enough as it is." Ichigo heard Grimmjow say and his heart skipped a beat. Why would Grimmjow go out of his way to protect him? How did Grimmjow know Gin? Did that mean he knew of Aizen and Tousen as well? Did he know how his mother died? All these questions were floating around his head and he had to lean into the closest wall for support.

"You've grown a sof' spot for the orangette haven't ya.~ It's nice an' all bu' I really need ta bring him ta Aizen, he's gettin' tired of waitin' and he won' take no for an answer." Gin said, a hint of sadness and regret in his tone.

From the corner of his eye, Grimmjow could see a small orange mass of spikes and he instantly bit back the predatory growl climbing up his throat. "He's not takin' _my_ Ichi. I vowed ta protect the kid and yer not goin' ta snatch him away jus' so ya can kill him." Grimmjow growled out, his animal instincts coming out in a heavy roar.

"Well, ya see Grimmy, Aizen doesn't necessarily wan' the berry-head dead. He wants 'im raped and bound ta 'is bed for pleasurable reasons." Gin sighed out, he really hated being 'Mr. Messenger Boy' for Aizen. Grimmjow on the other hand was agitated and desperately hoping that Ichigo would go back to bed and imagine that all of this was just a dream, a very bad dream.

Ichigo was shocked half to death. Aizen wanted to have sex with him? Wasn't having Gin rape him all those years ago enough? Slowly he stood up and grabbed hold of the nearest sharpest object he could find and walked stealthily towards the two.

"I'm not going to let Aizen rape Ichigo." Grimmjow deadpanned, all casual talk gone and replaced with his serious tone. He saw how terrified Ichigo was and saw him pick up a kitchen knife. "And I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't want that either, so why don't you just turn around before _I_ grab the nearest object and murder you with it; let's be honest, you know I'm capable of that don't you Gin?" Grimmjow hissed out murderously, leaning closer to Gin's face to put further emphasis that he wasn't kidding. He knew Gin didn't really want to take Ichigo to Aizen, but seeing as Aizen was more stronger in power, he had no choice.

Just as Gin was about to retort, a sharp object was injected into his lower abdomen and he winced slightly and saw exactly who had stabbed him with a kitchen knife.

Grimmjow bit his lip as the sight of Ichigo's eyes, they were the same molten mocha color with the exception of silver and tiny flecks of gold. They were narrowed into tiny slits with a menacing aura that practically screamed bloody murder. Grimmjow knew that Ichigo was scared but he never suspected Ichigo to go out of his mind and fucking stab someone!

"Get out," was all Ichigo could muster before falling forward slowly from all the fear and shock flowing into and out of his body. Before Ichigo hit the ground; however, Grimmjow grabbed hold of his waist and held him steadily against his broad chest.

"Guh...did he really hav' ta use a kitchen knife?" Gin groaned out, clutching his wound and wincing when it oozed more blood. "Get me somethin' please Grimmjow?" He pleaded, falling to his knees with a soft thud.

Grimmjow looked around and sighed, Gin wouldn't be able to come after Ichigo again once Aizen sees the wound. "Fine, come inside but be careful, I'm slighty sure that Kisuke Urahara knows of you and your dick of a boss." Grimmjow warned and was mildly shocked at the horrified look on Gin's face.

"Kisuke...Urahara? No...I didn' know Ichi was important ta tha' man too. What have I gotten m'self inta?" Gin whispered at the sky and frowned at the amount of blood dripping from his wound. "Jus'...get me fixed up so I can go back ta H.Q. I won't mention ya bein' here and I won't mention Urahara's dojo, but he'll expect an explanation on 'ow I got the wound. I'll have ta tell 'im about my lil' encounter wit' Ichi." Gin gritted out. The pain was becoming unbearable and he could hardly stay conscious.

Grimmjow sighed softly and carried Ichigo to a nearby chair to put him in. Slowly, he picked up Gin and layed him out on the nearest table and settled with cleaning and stitching up the wound. It was a pretty deep gash and he didn't want Gin to actually drop off the Earth and die.

A few painful minutes later, Gin was out the door smiling his usual creepy smile and heading back to Aizen. Grimmjow huffed softly and quickly thought back to Ichigo. "Man,...what am I gonna do with ya." Carefully he picked Ichigo up bridal style and headed back to the bedroom. Once Ichigo was nicely tucked in he released a puff of air he didn't know he was holding in.

"That was nice, what you did back there," a voice at the bedroom entrance spoke. Grimmjow turned around quickly and stood shocked at who he saw, "...trying to protect my nephew from the big bad bully Aizen I mean." the voice softly murmured and Grimmjow couldn't help but smile a little.

"Ah- Kisuke...I'm sorry ya had ta see Ichi like that though. I've never really-" Before he could finish his statement Urahara Kisuke held a finger to his lips and shushed Grimmjow.

"You don't want to wake him up right now. Come with me and lets talk a bit, unless you don't want to of course-"

"No! I mean- it's quite alright. Let's talk a bit and try to settle this issue amongst ourselves." Grimmjow insisted and sighed in relief when Kisuke agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Grimmjow's POV)<strong>_

"So what you're saying...is that you've been trying to protect Ichigo indirectly all these years without him knowing, but not only that, you've also been working for Aizen?" Kisuke asked between sips of his tea.

"Yes."

"And that this Shiro character is leading Aizen and his goons towards Ichigo?"

"Yes."

"Wow...you have a lot on your shoulders don't you Grimmjow."

"I know, but there's nothin' I can do right now. Aizen will probably have _me_ bring Ichi ta him, plus he's a lot stronger than he was back then." I said softly. My cup of tea was left untouched ever since he and I began talking. I was too stressed fer tea.

"You know...the tests that I'm having you go through can also be training to go up against Aizen head on." Kisuke offered and if I was an animal my ears would've been perked up whilst my tail wagged rapidly.

"Really? I-.. That's-.. Thank you." I said, grateful fer this man once again today. I didn't know what I'd do without this man at this moment.

"It's nothing and by the way...it wasn't me who saw the whole showdown." Kisuke mentioned and I quirked up an eyebrow.

"Then who-"

"Who else Grimmy?" A smooth feminine voice interrupted and I froze. Crap! She saw my soft side; she's never goin' ta let this moment go. EVER! "What's wrong Grimmy? Cat got yer tongue?"

"Why you of all people? What have I done ta deserve this?" I whispered mostly ta myself, but it seemed both of them caught it because Kisuke had ta hide his face with that stupid white paper fan and Yoruichi was snickerin' softly ta herself. All that was goin' through my head was "Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ichigo's POV)<strong>_

When I woke up I was expecting to be inside some sort of test lab like I was all those years ago, but instead I was trapped between two strong posessive arms. I looked up at the person who was holding me and blushed dramatically when I saw Grimmjow's face.

He had his eyes closed and his face was in the cutest expression. A light blush stained his cheeks and small puffs of air would move my orange spikes slightly. I tried to reach a hand up to stroke his cheek but found that whenever I moved, the arms would grow tighter further bounding me to his chest.

"Mmhn...Ichi." Grimmjow moaned out and I had to look up to see if he woken up. Seeing his eyes still closed I figured he must've been talking in his sleep. "Ichigo...stay with me..." Grimmjow husked out and I felt his hands move slightly lower.

I froze in my spot. Was he going to molest me in his sleep? My answer was soon granted when his finger tips slipped past the waistband of my pajama pants. His hands groped and rubbed my ass gently and I couldn't help but lean into the touch. I couldn't help it, his hands were like some sort of God-like material.

_Now that I thought about it...he did have a God-like figure..._

The feeling of a knee going between my legs brought me out of my thoughts and I bit back the moan that was ever so steadily making it's way up my throat. I clamped my mouth shut and clenched my eyes shut.

_Oh no...I'm getting turned on..._

The feeling in my lower abdomen was growing ever so slowly and I leaned into Grimmjow for more. Grimmjow's knee had successfully brought my cock to life and I was only half ashamed at the fact that I could get so turned on so easily. His hands were pulling me closer to his hips and I could feel his cock growing into full hardness as well.

_GAHH! Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap...CRAAAAAAAP!_

"Nygaah...f-fuck..." I moaned out softly and grabbed onto Grimmjow's shoulders. Curse this bastard for putting me in such a vulnerable state.

Out of nowhere all the pleasure suddenly stopped and the hands slid out of my pants.

_What the hell? Why'd he stop?_

I looked up and saw that Grimmjow indeed was fully awake now. This bastard- stopping my pleasure just to wake up.

"Mmnh...Ichi? What were ya-..Oh.~ I see now." The blue haired bastard -as of right now- groaned out and I burried my face in his chest. I started rocking my hips a little and whimpered at the pleasure I received. "Oi...Ichi, Ichi.~ Calm down..." Grimmjow chuckled and I bit my lip and looked up at him again.

"Damn it...don't make me stop." I whimpered softly, nuzzling his chest slightly and rocking my hips against his in a more steady pace. I heard a faint moan come from him and I smiled a little at that. "Don't say you don't like it." I moaned out and kissed his lips softly.

"It's not that I don't like it...I actually love it but...Ah.." In the next second I was pinned down; my hands held above my head and my legs spread open wide enough for both of his knees to fit. "I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back." Grimmjow husked out, gently nipping the crook of my neck and suckling on the skin there.

I tried, oh how I tried, to close my legs but his crotch was already rutting against mine. "Nyhaa...f-fuck...Gri-...mmjow..." I gripped onto his soft blue locks and pulled his head up for a kiss. My tongue quickly went into battle with his, both of us taking turns in who's winning and losing. I pulled back slowly for air and licked his lips softly and bit his bottom lip. "Grimm...I want more." I moaned and pulled him into another battle of tongues.

Grimmjow nudged my legs open a bit further and ran one hand from my chest downward until it rested slightly above my stiff organ. I closed my eyes in anticipation when it slid pass the waistband again and I bucked into it out of reflex. "Ichi...if you don't stop me now...I won't be able to later," he moaned into my ear and I couldn't help but shiver at the tone of authority his voice had over mine, even in the state of intense pleasure he still managed to stay all badass. Freaking bastard...

"Nghaah...sh-shut up...just...Mmnh-ah c-continue.." I mewled and panted at the building pleasure in my lower abdomen. I knew I couldn't last much longer and was pretty sure that he knew as well. I pulled him close and nuzzled his cheek softly, gently sticking out my tongue to lick his ear and slowly closing my lips around it to suck on his earlobe gently. I felt his breath ghost my neck gently and I couldn't but bite his earlobe teasingly. "Hayaku*..~" I moaned and giggled when he sucked in a breath.

"Shit...Ichi...yer makin' me lose control over here." Grimmjow breathed out. I looked at him and the look in his eyes just took my breath away. I wrapped both my legs and arms around him and pulled him as close as he could get. I didn't want to lose this man, not now, not ever. "Ichi? Ya cryin'?" He asked softly.

_You idiot..._

"You're such an idiot. I love you and hate you all at the same time." I whimpered out. I suppose when Grimmjow saw the tears he immediantly felt the urge to comfort me.

"Ichi...what did I do ta make ya cry? Does it hurt down here?" Grimmjow asked softly, stroking my cock and making me shiver. I shook my head and kissed his lips softly. "Then what is it? Why're ya cryin'?" He asked again. I bit my lip and mewled at the sound of concern dripping off his voice. I bit his bottom lip and began sucking on it softly, urging him to continue his ministrations. He took the hint and began pumping me again.

I sighed softly and leaned into his touch. "Ahh...Grimmjow...t-touch me more." I moaned out, arching my back when he palmed my erection. "Please...m-more.~" I shyly looked to the side and tried to spread my legs further, I felt a tiny twinge of pain in my thigh but quickly ignored it.

"Not until ya tell me why ya were cryin' earlier." Damn...this bastard was persistant. I tried pulling him down for a kiss but it seemed he really wanted an answer. "Ya don't get any more pleasure until ya tell me Ichi."

"Ah...Grimm!~ Don't do this to me...ah- f-fine." I closed my eyes momentarily and took a deep breath to calm my pounding heart. I looked up at his eyes and smiled, "I'm just... happy."

Grimmjow seemed to have been taken aback because he leaned back just slightly. "Wha-...wait...That's why ya were cryin'? I thought I hurt ya or somethin'," he huffed out. I looked up at him and chuckled.

"Idiot...now touch me and make me cum." I ordered and pulled him down for a kiss and sighed happily when he didn't resist this time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Somewhere else in the same building~<strong>_

"Did ya hear that, honey? Sounded sort of like-" Yoruichi began but was interrupted.

"Nope! I'm sure it's nothing!~" Kisuke chimed and hid his smirk behind his white paper fan.

"_Ahh!~ I'm gonna...Nyahhg!~ I'm- I'm c-c-coming! Nyaah!~"_

"Yup...totally nothing." Kisuke finished, fanning Yoruichi's next comment away like a fly.

"If ya say so.." Yoruichi looked towards the direction of Grimmjow's temporary bedroom and sighed. "Horndogs..."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha!~ I posted this on...*checks calender* THE FIFTEENTH! I feel so accomplished! TTwTT :D BTW ;O The song that actually brought my mojo back was Disney songs: Be Prepared and Won't Say I'm In Love. Also a bit of Durarara and Bleach AMV's on YouTube as well...what else? OH YEAH!<strong>

***Hayaku: Kids term for hurry. (?)**

**:D Hope ya had fun readin' dis chapter! x3**

**Love,**

**GrimmIchiShiro-fan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shiro: Well th' master, who is not Ichi, is stuffing 'is face with Jack-in-the-Box at the moment, and he has asked me, yes **_**mwah**_**, if I could write out this chapter fer 'im and not get 'is keyboard full of grease. And I agreed, on **_**one**_** condition: It will be in **_**my point of view.**_** *cackles darkly towards the sky- er- ceiling* Yes! Finally! All of ya lil' mongrols will finally see what it is like ta be the son of a mafia leader! Kah! Ya really think me ol' da' is actually a cookie baker? FUCK NO! Well...enough of m' rambling and such...**

**WARNING: C'mon...it has me, **_**SHIRO**_**, in it...okay maybe some kissing between two males!~**

_**DISCLAIMER!~:**__** Well me, Grimm-chan and Ichi belong to our lovely Kubo Tite!~ Although this story and plot, yes...ther' ish plot, belong to our wonderful master J- ahem...GrimmIchiShiro-fan!~ Now then! Grimmy?**_

**Grimmjow: On ta the sonuvabitch we call H.S...pfft sounds like high school.**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a dull ache in my head and rolled to the side, only to find myself falling face first off my bed. I rubbed my face momentarily and glanced at the calender on my bedroom wall and quickly smirked when I found out that it was marked '<em>M.F. Meeting!<em>' with a red circle and tiny hearts on it. For those who are confused on what _M.F._ stands for it's just a little abeviation for Mafia. Don't ask...Nnoitra came up with it.

I quickly got up and headed for my bathroom down the hall and took a shower. Once all that nonsense was done I headed back to my room and got dressed in the usual _M.F._ attire. Nothing special. Just some white loose clothing, black shoes, and silver guns. Although my guns were black with red trimmed black bullets to go along with it.

'_Shit...I'm so fuckin' sexy!~ I shoul' be arrested fer lookin' so gorgeous. Even in hobo clothes I'd look like a mother fuckin' God!'_

I walked out and almost grimmaced at all the scattered glass and had to ponder on what happened last night.

'_Oh yeah... the party...'_

Sighing, I continued my day and walked out of my house to my beautiful silver babe. That car is everything to me. If someone, like let's say Grimmjow, were to make a tiny scratch on my love than I'd skull-fuck his brains and smear it in Aizen's fat and ugly face! Well...maybe not but I, just like the kitty, dispise Aizen! I do like Ichigo... very much in fact ever since I actually met him but that money-obsessed bastard wants Ichigo for himself! The thought itself is just...nevermind.

Once I got into my beauty and went on to where the meeting were to be held, I had the distant idea of tracking down Ichigo and see how he's doing. But I ignored the idea and continued on to my destination.

* * *

><p>"Oi, ya fuckin' fucktart! What do ya think yer doin', hah? Ya tryin' ta outrun Aizen?" Nnoitra yelled.<p>

"Calm down, Nnoi-Nnoi! Of course not! He's so much more powerful and more witty than I!" Jihoa waved off and continued eating his chips. Seriously my dad is bound to get his ass handed to him, either by me or someone else. Preferably me.

"Dad...c'mon already! I don' have time ta keep ya in line so hurry the fuck up." I said. Clearly bored out of my fucked up mind.

He quickly obliged and I thanked whatever God out there for that. He and I walked down the corridors of the white establishment and passed a certain Sexta's room. I stopped suddenly and peeked inside, only to be met with silence.

'_Guess he's ditchin' again.'_

Shrugging, I went on down the halls and finally reached the big white double doors. They opened gracefully when I put my hand upon the identity scanner. Everyone, save for a certain blue sex God and a lanky man, was already seated and was waiting for me and my dad to be seated.

Once I was seated I leaned back in my chair and set my feet on the table in front of me. I didn't care for the glares or shock headed my way, pfft, Grimmjow does this all the time- he even sleeps through these boring meetings!

The doors to the left of me opened up and there stood Aizen, Gin, and that one guy. I think his name is Kaname, or Tousen...I think its both. I don't really care.

"Gentlemen, its been a long and hard journey but with the help of our little prodigy we've finally found out where my Ichigo has been hiding," he smiles and closes his eyes momentarily until he looks at me, "And Shiro... do you know where our Sexta is?"

"Fuck if I care..." I sneered and smirked when his smile faultered, "Actually, I think the blue kitty is with the blushin' berry. Although that's just my theory." Again I smirked sinisterly when I saw the dangerous light flash through Aizen's eyes.

Just then the doors to my right opened and revealed Grimmjow. I can tell right then that he had to sneak away from Ichigo just to come here and not be taken as a possible threat to Aizen. Even though he was from the very start.

"Oh...Grimmjow...you've finally came to join us. Please take a seat and-" Aizen spoke but was interrupted when an object was flung pass his face. Said object was currently in Gin's hands and being examined.

"I know what ta do... shut up already ya old fag." Grimmjow sneered and walked to the seat next to mine. He did what I did, lean back and set feet upon Aizen's table.

Half way through the meeting I glanced over to Grimmjow and saw that he had a sorrowful expression.

'_Did he really sneak away from Ichi?'_

I nudged his side softly and was met with a painful pull to my hair. He realized that I wasn't trying to hurt him and loosened his grip slowly.

"Wha's wrong? Ya snuck away from our Berry?" I whispered softly. His eyes slowly scanned the room before landing on me and he sighed tiredly.

"Ya know I hate ya right? Why would ya even say that I'd share Ichigo with you." He said with extra menace that almost broke my heart.

"And after all that passion that all three o' us shared? He was sayin' both o' our names so why not accept it? He likes both o' us." I inquired. He looked at me and glanced down.

'_The fuck? He sulkin'?'_

"Ahem!~ You two gentlemen I'd like ta say tha' the meetin' is over." Gin chimed with his usual grin.

Both of us got up in unison and walked out of the room. I took short glances at him every now and then just to see if he had the same sad face and was met with just that each time. I wondered what I could do to put him back in his normal attitude- what? I don't hate him as much as I hate Aizen.

"Hey..." He muttered softly.

"Hm? Wha' is it?"

"What ya said back there, 'bout Ichi possibly likin' both of us, I just have this feelin' of tellin' ya that thats not correct. Well accurately."

'_So tha's why he's all gloom.'_

"Tha' doesn't mean I'll stop doin' m' job. Need ta pay fer things ya know." I said softly and looked at him as if expecting him to come up with some type of retort. He seemed to understand one thing and sighed. "Why do ya hate me anyway? Besides the whole leadin' Aizen ta Ichi thing." I asked.

He stopped suddenly and clenched his hands at his sides. I expected him to punch me or do something similar, but he didn't. It seemed as if he was doing his hardest not to lash out at me violently and end up killing someone in the process.

"I hate ya for being around Ichigo. That one night of 'passion' was not just that. It was a night of guilt for me and I wish it never happened. Especially with ya there." He sheethed and pushed his way pass me.

* * *

><p>I stood there mildly shocked. He was mad...for that? No...not just that and I knew it. I sighed despite it all and walked casually towards the exit of the building. Once outside I took in the calmness and fresh cool air of the winter breeze. Glancing at my surroundings I found that it was a lot quieter than the other days.<p>

'_Why do I feel as if something stupid is going to happen?'_

As if on cue my dad bounces in out of the blue and pulls out his trusty knife and lashes out at me. Stupid old fart. I quickly grab the hand holding the knife and grip it tightly, he gulps and struggles to get away as he flails his arms. I grip tighter and bend his hand towards himself and smirk at the twisted crack that reaches my ears.

"Yer stupid ta know tha'? Don' even know why Aizen kept ya alive thinkin' tha' ya could tame me. Tch...its as if I'm yer guys' lighthouse in the dark sea of stupidity." I snickered bitterly and kneed him in the gut before letting him fall to the ground with a thud.

I heard muffling come from him and sighed. I kneeled down and gripped his black tresses pulling his head up. "Oh my son!" As soon as those words left his mouth I shoved his face back down and got up to stomp heavily on his lower back.

"Shut up!" Just in that second I remembered through the ever so many trackings and spyings on Ichigo that this situation happens a lot with him and his own dad. Talk about irony, we were polar opposites yet at the same time we had similar lives. Well...I may not have little adorable sisters and a dead mother but I do have an idiotic father.

I landed one last stomp to his back and shuffled through my loose fitted jacket for a pack of cigerates. When I couldn't feel anything in my jacket I suddenly remembered that these things don't have pockets.

'_Tch...worthless piece of crap...guess I should go home and change though..'_

* * *

><p>I was cruising around the streets after I changed my attire and suddenly stopped when I passed by Ichigo's house. I reversed slowly until I was directly in front of his house and pondered on whether to get out and see if he was there or to continue driving. The lights of the house were off and there was no sign of his little sisters or his dad.<p>

'_Must be away?'_

I sighed softly and pressed on the gas pedel and continued my way down. There were still twenty minutes left until school started so I drove my way towards it. I reached it within ten minutes and got out of my car. Looking around I saw that almost everyone was chattering and waiting for other members of their friends to show up. Some were holding there heads in what I guessed were hangovers from the little party I had when I was bored out of my mind.

I heard the distant voices of Grimmjow and Ichigo and followed them. I saw them near some lifeless trees and I instantly hid behind one so neither of them could see me.

"I just don't know about that Grimm...plus the problem on it doesn't even make sense." I heard Ichigo say.

"I know about that but still. I just want ta see if the others can make sense of it and explain it intelligently." Grimmjow mumbled softly.

"Grimm? What's wrong? You've been looking down ever since you got here, did I do something?" Ichigo asked softly with concern dripping off his voice.

I glanced at the scene between them and instantly had the urge to ravish Ichigo. He had the most cutest expression ever: his eyes shining innocently, lips jutted out in a pout, and his shirt going up a little when he got onto his tip-toes to look into Grimmjow eyes.

"Huh? No I'm fine...uhm Ichi? Ya do know that yer shirt is goin' up right?" Grimmjow asked and smirked when Ichigo's face glowed a soft pink.

"I- S-s-sorry..."

I gulped softly and breathed out steadily. Coughing softly I walked from behind the tree and glided my way over to the two. Ichigo was the first to notice me and he quickly looked down at the ground. Grimmjow looked over to me and I could instantly tell that he didn't want me there.

"Hey ther'! Whatcha doin' all alone over 'ere, hm? Grimmjow...yer not tryin' ta ravish 'im are ya?" I chimed and smirked when Ichigo's head shot up and shook fromside to side.

"We...we were just t-talking about the assignment he was going to give out." Ichigo managed to get out and blushed when Grimmjow kissed his forehead. I tried not to give in to the sexual vibe coming from scene but decided against it. What would be the fun in that?

"Oh? Well then lil' Ichi, how 'bout me and ya head towards class? I'm sure Grimmjow needs some time by 'imself as well ya know." I said. I didn't really want to snatch him away though if he didn't want to leave- what? I'm not that rude and insecure!

"I-"

"Nah, go ahead Ichigo. I need ta grade some last minute papers anyway."

I smiled kindly and grabbed Ichigo's hand and began taking him to the building. Looking back I saw that he had a gloom face now. "'ey Ichi, wha's wrong?" I asked suddenly stopping.

"It's...it's nothing."

"C'mon!~ No need ta look so down 'round me, the most awesome guy there is!" What he said next had me grinding my teeth together.

"Shiro...are you someone I shouldn't be around?"

I tried to put on the best genuine smile and lifted his chin with my free hand, "What brought that up? Did Grimm tell ya not ta hang 'round me?"

"N-no! Just that... I had a strange dream that you were... involved in something bad." He looked up into my eyes and I instantly felt the urge to hold him in my arms.

"What kind of bad?" I asked, slowly pulling his hips close to mine, "The sexual kind or," I leaned down and nipped his ear, "the devious kind.~" He bit his lip and looked slowly towards the ground and tried to step back which only caused our crotches to rub against one another.

"Nng- Not th-that... Shiro l-let me go.. please?" He pleaded in the sweetest voice and I reluctantly let him go, "As I was saying... by bad I meant like... killings and such."

My eyes widened and I growled lowly, "Something happened in the dream for ya ta automatically think it's true. What happened?"

"W-well... in the dream Grimmjow was near a door talking to someone with flat silver hair and blue eyes a-and they were talking about... uhm someone I dispise and then you were mentioned. One of them... said that you were bringing that person that I dispise towards me. Is that true?" His eyes were at the brink of tears and his bottom lip was quivering just slightly, "Please let it not be true.."

I sighed and looked to see if Grimmjow was anywhere near and bit my lip, '_Should I tell him?_' I thought. Just then a devilish idea popped up and I smirked.

"Of course that's not true. Why would I hunt ya down fer someone else? The only possible hunting ya down would be fer me and me only." His eyes widened and I smirked bringing his face to mine and brushed our lips together softly. "I'd kidnap ya away from Grimm if I hav' ta.." With that I pulled his body flush against mine and pried his lips open with my tongue, thus followed by heavy pants and soft moans from the orangette.

After a few more battles of tongue the bell decided to ring and I pulled away slowly. I felt a soft tugging on my shirt and looked down to be met with a patch of soft orange spikes.

"W-we should head to class now... d-don't wanna end up late right?" Ichigo murmurred softly and wobbled a bit backwards before walking to his class.

I smirked and followed casually, close enough in case he were to lose his footing and trip. He was almost going to fall and that's when Grimmjow decided to show up. He had a scowl on his face for some reason and tsked quietly glaring in my direction. I chose that as my sign to leave and spun on my heel heading down the hall towards my class.

* * *

><p>Something was really off about Ichigo today. During Home Ec he wouldn't even look at me or pay attention to my flirtateous taunts. Did that dream he had really have that much of an affect on him? It seemed almost impossible for a simple dream to do that to a person, much less Ichigo. Yeah, sure I've had my share of nightmares but none of them had an affect on me.<p>

On my way to my beautiful car I spotted Ichigo and Grimmjow talking to each other again but Ichigo had a bright smile and a matching blush. Did Grimmjow really mean that much to him? I knew it was true vise versa but... this was strange. Was my affection not enough for him? Did I not matter? All these annoying thoughts were bouncing off the walls of my brain and I cringed at one loud thought. _Did he believe that dream he had?_

I shook my head back and forth trying to ignore that thought but it kept coming back again and again. I breathed in and out slowly and calmed my shaking nerves.

'_Guess I hav' ta go ta the source then.'_

Putting on my best smirk I walked to Grimmjow and dragged him away from Ichigo to talk privately with him. His face was set in an annoying scowl and I flicked him in the head irritably.

"Oi, did ya tell Ichigo 'bout what really am?" I asked clearly angered at the possible fact.

Grimmjow's eye brows scrunched up in confusion before realization struck. "I thought he forgot about that..." He mumbled quietly before glancing at me knowingly, "Did you do something to him?" He asked seriously.

A growl went up my throat and made itself known and I grabbed his shirt collar and brought him down so he was level with my face. "No, did ya? Ya fuckin' blueberry poptart." After a while I finally realized what I said and burried my face in his chest and muffled out softly, "Wha' the fuck did I jus' say? God I'm stupid..." I could feel the momentary blush coming up to my face and I had to shake my head to stop it from showing.

I felt his chest shake and I looked up to see him hiding his mouth with his hand. I felt my face heat up again and I pushed myself away.

"I don't think I did anything ta hurt him. But he did do something that shocked me greatly a couple nights ago..." He said looking up at the sky thoughtfully.

"Wha'd he do?"

"Well...ya know that bandage that Gin had wrapped around him? Ya Ichi caused that."

I stared completely shocked at him for a few seconds before shaking my head furiously. "Ya mean... wha' he tol' me wha' happened in 'is dream actually happened?" I asked and glanced behind me and saw that Ichigo was currently walking towards us.

He spoke up softly and rubbed his arm nervously, "What are you guys talking about?"

Both Grimmjow and I stiffened and I spun around a bit too quickly and stumbled forward. I was about to feel my face connect with the ground when Ichigo caught me and helped me stand back up.

"Uhh...thanks Ichi.."

"You're welcome..."

Grimmjow patted my head and kissed Ichigo's lips softly, "We were just talkin' 'bout what we could do fer ya when ya want somethin'..._sexual._" He breathed into Ichigo's now red ear and chuckled softly when Ichigo quickly spun around and began to walk away.

And if you strained your hearing hard enough you could hear Ichigo mumble the words, "Stupid sexy French teacher."

* * *

><p><strong>Shiro: So what did ja think hm? Good, bad, both? ;)<strong>

**Grimmjow: Stop flirtin' with the readers Shiro...**

**Shiro: But Grimm!~ Ya know ya like it when I purr righ'?**

**Grimmjow: How is that relev- mmh! Mnhn...Nngh~**

**Shiro: Ya like the way I kiss ya too...naughty lil' kitty!~**

**Grimmjow: Sh-shaddup...**

**Ichigo: Please review and I'll give you kissies! *blows kisses to readers***

**Grimmjow & Shiro: We'd give ya a show..!~ *wink. wink. nudge. nudge.***


End file.
